A Beetle's Life Episode 2: Attack Of The Circus
by Groudon202
Summary: Having been forced out of his colony in the hope of fending off the enemy, who would have thought that Dim would have wandered upon a flea circus, which included a black widow spider? Only when his new friends protect him from a hornet attack will he find what he was looking for - the courage to do what is right over what is easy.
1. Encounter With Rosie

**A BEETLE'S LIFE EPISODE II: ATTACK OF THE HYMENOPTERANS**

CHAPTER I: ENCOUNTER WITH ROSIE

Rosie felt a fair bit happier then she had in a while. It hadn't been too bad a day at P.T.'s circus. There had been more customers that day then any of them could have guesses. Even P.T. seemed satisfied with today's takings, mostly because they were all his.

Mere weeks, when Rosie had signed the contract, she hadn't notice the fine print specifying that her payment would consist merely of enough food and drink. By the time she realized, it was too late, as the contract would not expire for several years. The only other way she could leave is if she was fired.

But even so, she didn't want to leave by now. She was great friends with all the others: she didn't know the fireflies, Blip and Flip, or the wolf spider Ymri (his species was very far from hers) well enough to call them true friends (they would all refer to them as acquaintances) but she was true friends with everyone else. Slim the walking stick, Heimlich, the somewhat-obese, German-accented caterpillar, Francis the ladybug (he was anything but!) and Manny the praying mantis.

Right now, she was just taking a brief walk. It was almost evening, and they were about to call it a day and go to sleep. The circus tent, even though it was nomadic, always felt very confined, so she and the rest of them almost always took walks of some sort in their spare moments, of which there were not many nowadays.

She didn't know what she was looking for, really. Anything edible, really (her food wages sometimes weren't enough).

Rosie was just walking, when she came across a vast swamp. It was so huge that she couldn't even see the other side (any of them). Looking around, she saw a hornet's nest way in the distance, hanging from an ugly-looking tree. She had never seen a hornet, but she had heard enough about them from the old fables (like The Beetle and the Hornet) to know that they regarded almost all non-hymenopterans and any crawling insects as enemies right off the batch. She should probably get out of here anyway. After all, as her mother had told her just before she had left her: "It's a bug-eat-bug world out there, Rosie. One of those circle-of-life kind of things... After all, I ate your dad before you were born, just like all black widow spiders must!"

She knew it was very dangerous. That had been one of the main reasons she had joined the circus. Any individual was guaranteed to be safer the more of them there was, and she would rarely be alone for a while.

She turned around to go back to the circus tent, and, without warning, without any warning at all – she tripped over something very solid. Getting up from the ground, she saw that it was a rhino beetle. He looked as though he had collapsed from fatigue. He could have only been here for a couple of hours at most. He looked very young. Yet there was something familiar about him...

'Hey guys,' called Rosie to the others, knowing they were only a couple of feet away, 'could you come over here a sec?'

Rosie instinctively heard the sound of the other circus bugs approaching. Seconds later, Manny flew in with Francis, who was carrying Slim as usual. Heimlich sloshed his way into the clearing in huge leaps like he always did.

'What is it, Rosie?' said Manny, as they all approached.

'He's a rhino beetle, I think,' said Rosie, as she stepped back a pace or two so they could all see him.

'Huh,' said Francis, as he approached the rhino beetle, 'he's not dead, is he?'

'I don't think so...' muttered Rosie. She bent down to check the rhino beetle's pulse. The others waited a second or two.

'No, he's alive,' said Rosie. They all just watched the rhino beetle, hoping that he would wake up. When he didn't, Rosie spoke up again.

'So what do you think we should do guys?' she asked the others.

Manny sighed, as he often did after a disastrous performance.

'Yet again,' he said irritably, 'it is up to me to tell everyone what to do...'

'And what's that?' said Rosie, somewhat agitated. 'Nothing?'

'Exactly.'

'But... but...,' stammered Rosie. She could not bear leaving this rhino beetle alone – it would be as dishonorable as not eating any of her 9 husbands that she had had so far.

'But we can't just leave him here,' said Rosie. 'He could get attacked by a hornet or something.

While she and Manny had been talking, Francis and Slim were looking at the back of the rhino beetle's shell.

'Uh, I think he already has...' said Slim.

'Wat do u mean?' said Heimlich in his German accent.

'Look,' said Francis. He and Slim pushed the rhino beetle's shell open and held it so. The other three came to look.

''His wings ave holes in em!' exclaimed Heimlich.

'OH REALLY!' yelled Slim sarcastically.

'Only a hympenopteran could have done this,' whispered Manny. 'I can tell by the shape of the hole. Specifically, a hornet; it couldn't have been a bee or a wasp, and of course ants don't have stingers.'

'Poor fellow,' said Slim, 'he's lucky to be alive. Most who encounter a hornet don't live to tell the tale.'

'So what should we do?' asked Francis, clearly determined to further prove his masculinity and that he had no feminine side.

'Let's take him back to the circus tent,' said Rosie. 'He'll be much safer there then he will be here.'

'Rosie!' exclaimed Slim. 'P.T. will never us bring in anyone for free unless he's hiring them. You know that.'

'I know, I know,' said Rosie irritably. 'But maybe he'll make an exception. In any case, he'll be safer it we bring him outside the tent then here.'

'You're probably right,' said Slim. 'Let's go then. The longer he's here, the more chance he has of getting into danger.'

Knowing what they all had to do, Slim, Rosie and Heimlich all readied themselves by the rhino beetle. Rosie waited by his abdomen, Slim by his left side, and Heimlich by his right. Francis and Manny both grabbed a corner of each of his shell plates and readied themselves.

'OK,' whispered Rosie.'

Manny and Francis cooperatively lifted Dim a centimetre off the ground or so. They struggled to keep him airborne. The other three all moved under Dim, holding him by the parts they had placed themselves at.

Francis and Manny lowered him slowly down onto the other three, who supported him fully.

While the other three struggled to keep him from squashing them, Francis and Manny moved under his head and supported him there. Together, the five of them were just about able to keep him off the ground without being squished themselves. They slowly walked back to the circus tent, careful not to damage or wake up the rhino beetle.

All too soon, the circus wagon was in sight. As they approached it, Slim turned to Rosie.

'So Rosie,' he said, 'what should we do when we get there?'

'Let's worry about that when we have to,' said Rosie.

* * *

They had put the rhino beetle down by now. They were all backstage in the circus tent. They had asked where P.T. was, and Ymri had said that he was counting his takings. They decided to tell him later, when the rhino beetle would be hopefully awake.

'I'll do it,' said Rosie. She approached the rhino beetle and gently rubbed his face.

'Hey, please wake up.' The rhino beetle didn't move.

'You're doing vit de wrong way, Rosie,' said Heimlich. 'Let mir do it.'

Rosie stepped back. Heimlich moved in front of the rhino beetle.

'Aufwachen!' he yelled slapping the rhino beetle's face with his small and chubby hands. 'Aufwachen!'

'Stop it, Heimlich!' said Rosie irritably. 'He's not going to want to wake up to a caterpillar slapping his face!' Heimlich looked rather guilty.

'Shh!' hissed Francis. I think he's waking up!'

They all stepped back a bit, but made sure that they were all watching him.

Slowly, but surely, the rhino beetle opened his eyes.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:41-00:43**

**By the way, Aufwachen is German for "wake up!" But you could have probably guessed that.**


	2. Meeting The Troupe

CHAPTER II: MEETING THE TROUPE

Slowly, I opened my eyes. There were five insects above me, all of different species. There was a female black widow spider, a male ladybug (at least, I think he's male) a four-armed stick insect, a chubby & podgy caterpillar and a praying mantis with a tough exoskeleton.

'Wha... what happened?' I mumbled.

'You OK?' said the black widow spider. I looked closer –I couldn't believe it.

'Cora?' I said. It was definitely her face!

'Um... my name's Rosie...' said the black widow spider awkwardly. I suddenly realized my mistake. It wasn't Cora. Yet she looked just like her – her voice was even exactly the same.

'Sorry...' I groaned, getting to my feet. 'I thought you were somebody I knew...'

'You would have been dead if we hadn't found you,' said the praying mantis.

'Thanks,' I said, getting to my feet. 'What happened? I remember passing out near that swamp...'

'Exactly,' said the stick insect. 'We found you there and we brought you back here.'

'Where's here?' I asked.

'Oh, this is P.T. Flea's Circus,' said the ladybug. 'We work here.'

'What's a circus?' I asked.

'U don't know wat a circuz es?' said the glutinous caterpillar in a German accent. He sounded very surprised to hear that I didn't know. I couldn't find it in myself to tell them I had only ever left my colony once before this.

'It's a place where one pays to see a hilarious performance by actors and clowns,' said Rosie. 'It earns a lot, see honey?'

'I guess...' I guessed. I didn't really get it, but I didn't really need to. I had to get my matters back to the colony. I looked around for an exit, but there didn't seem to be one.

'What's your name?' said Rosie. I didn't want to stay for long, but I decided to be polite.

'Dim,' I said. The ladybug quickly stifled a cough that could have been hiding a snigger. 'And you guys?'

'Oh, these are Slim, Heimlich, Francis and Manny,' said Rosie, gesturing to the stick insect, the caterpillar, the ladybug and the praying mantis, respectively. They all nodded as Rosie gestured to them.

Well, thanks for your help,' I said in a depressed voice. I turned to go.

As I walked a couple of paces, I heard them talking behind me.

'Gee, he looks blue,' said Francis.

'Well yeah,' said Slim, 'all rhino beetles are!'

'No no, I mean he's depressed,' said Francis, in an obvious tone. I turned around to see Slim look more then a little agitated.

'You wouldn't be wrong,' I said, looking at the ground. 'I need help...'

'We can help you,' said Rosie, almost instantly.

'You can?' I whispered. Could they really help us? If they could, it would be great!

'Course,' said Rosie. 'You can stay with us for as long as you need. You must have been pretty badly injured to have your wings broken.'

I almost felt like crying at these words. She thought by help I meant for me. She didn't know what I was really talking about – although, to be fair, I hadn't told her or any of the others.

'No, no,' I stammered, seeing if there was a way I could explain without telling them anything about myself. 'You see, I...'

'What's going on here!' said a rough, deep voice.

The other circus bugs looked around. There was a brown flea behind Heimlich. He must be P.T. Flea, I thought.

'Who's this?' said P.T. rudely, looking at me. He seemed very snobbish, selfish, and desperate for whatever he wanted – a bit like me before I had been originally sent to the hornets. But had I really undergone any change – at all?

'Oh, uh...' stammered Rosie. It was quite clear that Rosie had not intended for P.T. to arrive on the scene quite yet.

'Dim, this is P.T. Flea,' said Rosie, quickly gesturing to the brown flea. 'P.T., this is Dim. He was injured by hornets.'

'Rosie, you know the rules,' spat P.T. 'Only bugs who work here are allowed for free. No non-paying customers allowed!

'Besides,' he said, turning to me, 'show's over. Come back tomorrow.'

'I was just leaving anyway,' I mumbled quietly. I turned to go again.

I was almost at the exit to outside when Rosie spoke up again, but not to me.

'Are you selfish, or are you just a robot? We've been really good for a while, and you let down someone who needs our help?'

I turned around to see P.T. looked shocked, especially as Rosie was leering over him – after all, she was about six times bigger than him.

'WHAT!' he yelled. 'You're just a performer, don't you go dictating what I –'

'You know, I wonder if there's anything in that millimeter-thick exoskeleton,' Rosie glared, pushing P.T. down onto the ground. 'Because I think it's the galaxy's biggest bottle of selfish-sauce!'

P.T. mouth dropped jaw-open, cartoon-style. The other circus bugs were watching with awe.

'You know, I was going to raise your wage, but you can stuff it now!' snarled P.T. Rosie instantly responded.

'Why, I –' she began.

It went on and on, with them both speaking over each other so much it was hard to even hear what exactly they were saying. The other circus bugs glanced awkwardly at me, and I gave them a similar visual response.

'That's it!' yelled P.T., in a "let's-finish-this" tone, 'you can go without food tonight!'

Rosie, looking defeated, collapsed. Almost immediately, Francis and Manny stepped forwards. They opened their mouths, and –

It was lucky, perhaps, that both Francis and Manny started yelling at P.T. at the same moment, lucky that their voices echoed off each other in the spacious backstage of the circus tent, for in all the confused dim, it was impossible for him to hear exactly what they had called him. He got the gist, however.

'Let's see...' he began, in a soft, silky voice. 'I think you two shall get the same...' He then turned his gaze on Slim and Heimlich.

'And if you two know what's good for you, you'll stay quiet,' he whispered slowly, in a very threatening way.' They shrank backwards, slightly scared. At this, I couldn't just watch any longer.

'Wait,' I began, quickly rushing forwards to P.T., standing in front of the other circus bugs, 'don't punish them. It's my fault I'm here. It's my fault I was attacked by a hornet...'

P.T. raised an eyebrow, looking as though he was considering my proposition. But before he could answer, Francis interrupted.

'But how is it your fault?' questioned Francis. 'All hornets attack coleopterans. They just discriminate against us. It's not your fault. It's like they're... an evil race...'

With a pang, I realized that Francis, as a ladybug, was also a coleopteran. For a second I wondered whether he had encountered problems against hornets too, but I quickly brought my mind back to the problem at hand.

'Please sir,' I pleaded to P.T., 'will you let them off the hook? Please?'

P.T. stroked his chin with his forefinger for about two seconds. He then looked at me straight in the eye before finally speaking up.

'Well, alright,' he finally said. He then turned to the other circus bugs.

'I guess I was a bit harsh on you guys,' he said. 'But I'll have you busted if you do that again!' He then turned back to me.

'You can stay for ONE –' he put up one finger to emphasize it '– night, IF –'

I paused in shock, honestly wondering what he was going to say.

'– IF,' continued P.T., 'you help distribute concessions for tomorrow's show.'

I didn't move, too surprised about what he had just said.

P.T. appeared to take my silence as an "OK." He then grunted, turned around, and marched off to his office.

Several nervous seconds passed, in which I truly was mentally frozen with what had just happened. This was not what I had planned – or hoped – at all. Working in a circus – how would that help the colony, or stop the hornets? The only advantage of being here was that it gave me a little safety from the hornets.

My best bet, I thought, would be to leave tomorrow as soon as the show was over. I could then turn my matters back to my family, friends and home – or what WAS my family, friends and home anyway. They were all gone...

'Well,' began Rosie, quickly drawing my attention back to the circus bugs, 'thanks for getting us our food back, Dim.'

'Ya,' chuckled Heimlich. 'I need lots uf food ef I em to be a beautiful butterfly one day.'

'Well, at least WE'VE all already undergone metamorphosis,' whispered Francis to me. I chuckled briefly at his little joke.

'We owe you one, my boy,' said Manny in an appreciating manner.

'Come with us,' said Rosie. 'You must be hungry. When'd you last eat?'

I paused, wondering what I should say.

'Two days ago,' I said quietly.

'Not surprising – why, you're nothing but skin and exoskeleton!' said Francis. He then slapped his knee and laughed, but none of us joined in.

'You get it?' he giggled. 'Skin and exoskel – skin and exo –' he then noticed that no one else was laughing '– I'll be quiet,' he stopped abruptly.

'Let's go to Bennett's Bar,' said Slim, to several claps from the other circus bugs. 'It's just around the corner,' he said to me. 'Have you ever been to the City?'

'No...' I said slowly, a little unsure exactly what a city was.

'Vhat?' gasped Heimlich.

'Let's go,' said Rosie to me, 'I guarantee you'll enjoy it.'

* * *

We were all sitting around a table in Bennett's Bar. We had already had out main course, and we were just having second helpings. All the other circus bugs were talking about gossip. I listened rather than talked, because I was so hungry I was continuously chewing, but also because I was thinking.

The City was a weird place. There were all kinds of bugs there, although there were no hymenopterans at all. It was, of course, because their colonies were all fascist, and therefore paid little attention to the need of the individual – except the royals, of course. My colony was probably part communist, part capitalist (which was a lot better).

Of course, with hymenopterans, only the queen could mate, with non-royal females being infertile, while with beetles and most other insects, the royals were just the democratically elected (we held a election every year, although the royals were rarely challenged). In other words, the names "Queen" and "King" were just titles. I wondered how vertebrates govern themselves…

My thoughts were suddenly broken by Rosie talking to me. Clearly, my semi-conscious state had showed on my face.

'You all right, Dim?' she said. All the circus bugs were looking at me. 'You're very quiet.'

I didn't answer immediately, thinking of something I could say that was relevant.

'Are there any ever hornets here?' I finally said.

'Here?' said Rosie. 'You mean in this city?'

I nodded in response, wondering what the answer would be.

'I don't think so. I've never seen one anyway,' said Rosie. 'What about you guys?' she asked the other circus bugs. They all shook their heads.

'I'll ask the bartender,' said Manny. He got up and walked over to the bar. I watched several mosquitoes throwing a dice (of sorts) around a bottle-cap table a couple of inches away for a few seconds before bringing my attention back to the others.

'So how long have you been working at the circus?' I asked.

Only four weeks,' said Rosie.

'About two months for us,' said Francis, gesturing to himself, Slim and Heimlich. 'We joined just as it started

'Month and a half,' said Manny, coming back and sitting down again. 'He never seen any hornets,' Manny said to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least there was some good news.

'It's getting late,' said Rosie. 'We should probably get back to the tent.' All the others quickly swallowed what food they had left and stood up. I made to do the same, but Rosie pushed me down gently.

'Could I have a word?' she said. I said nothing, and she seemed to take that for a "yes." Francis, Slim, Heimlich and Manny shrugged and left the bar to go back to the tent.

'Yeah?' I said, wondering what she wanted. I forced myself to look into her eyes. Rosie was exactly like Cora, apart from being a different species. Her personality was very similar, and she even had the same effect on me as Cora. There were both positive and negative effects to that. While I was around Rosie, I could never forget about Cora and the other beetles, which always made me feel horrible.

'Listen,' said Rosie, lowering her voice, 'I'll talk to P.T. and see if I can persuade him to let you stay for a couple more days. OK, honey?'

I didn't say anything, too afraid of her reactions to say that I didn't really want to stay.

'We'd better get going,' said Rosie. She stood up, and I did the same. Rosie was so nice, that, in a way, I sort of had a crush on her too, but I knew Cora was more important to me.

We both left the bar and walked back to the circus tent. I was thinking what would happen in the show, still wondering what a circus was.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:43-00:48**


	3. Hosting A Show

CHAPTER III: HOSTING A SHOW

Yawning, Rosie woke up. She had been very surprised at the events last night, about Dim joining the circus briefly and all. Although she would not, at least not yet, have said it to his face, Dim was very much like her very first husband, and the one she had been most reluctant to eat. This was true to such an extent that, if Dim had been her husband (and a black widow spider, of course) she would not have even considered eating him after mating, even though custom would have called for her to do so.

Stretching her two arms and her two back legs (having eight limbs in total), she stood up, wondering where the others were. Looking around, she saw that Dim was still fast asleep, not making a sound. Should she wake him up?

Na, she thought. He was probably still hornet-struck (he might have hornet-phobia; but, who could blame him?) after being attacked. He was still lucky to be alive. Still, at least he would be safe now.

She left him alone in the spacious backstage of the circus tent (which was just ground with a tent flap over their heads) and went outside. The sun was just appearing on the horizon, and she could see grass stalks stretching as far as the invertebratic eye could see. Francis, Slim, Heimlich and Manny were sitting on the ground nearby, talking. She quickly approached them.

'Morning Rosie,' said Manny in his posh accent. 'Dim's still asleep?'

Rosie nodded, and she sat down between Manny and Slim.

'Wat du u thenk happened to him?' asked Heimlich.

'Probably horror-struck from that hornet attack,' said Rosie.

'Who can blame him?' remarked Francis. 'I was attacked by a hornet once, remember?'

Slim nodded – he, Francis and Heimlich had known each other since they were all larvae.

'Ya!' commented Heimlich. 'Et was as though dey had en urge in deir blood tu kill coleopterans!'

'Yeah, they're like... they're like... a certain vertebratic race that started a world war...' wondered Slim.

'What vertebratic race?' said Rosie.

'I can't say it in a movie,' cursed Slim, 'but it's the one with accents like –' Slim jabbed two of his four index fingers at Heimlich, who seemed to take it in his stride. The others all nodded, understanding what Slim was visually communicating.

'Where's P.T.?' asked Rosie.

'Deciding what acts are on today,' added Francis. 'He's beginning to think our flower act is getting old.'

'About time,' smiled Slim. 'We've been telling him that for weeks. Any new acts yet?'

Francis shook his head. 'Listen, if that blood-sucking parasite was as smart as he says he is, we'd be sold out every night! As it stands, we're lucky to get any audience!'

'And we all signed contracts,' sighed Rosie, 'so we can only leave if he fires us.'

'Except Dim,' finished Manny. They all sighed, clearly slightly depressed over their minor situation.

They all just sat there, clearly not having a clue as to what to say next. They might have been sitting there for an hour, for all they knew. All they knew is that, suddenly, P.T. appeared on the scene.

'You guys! Show starts in a half-hour! Get ready now!' he huffed and puffed, looking very out-of-breath.

'Rosie,' breathed P.T. slowly, as the other circus bugs got up and walked back inside the tent, 'find that beetle. He could be our ticket for today's show!'

'How?' asked Rosie.

P.T. chuckled, clearly having a plan he hoped to use for the show that involved Dim. 'You'll see...'

Slightly curious at P.T., Rosie went back under the tent flap, to where Dim was still asleep. However, he was not sound asleep now – he was tossing and turning; clearly, whatever he was dreaming was intense. Rosie approached him and rubbed him gently on his shell, trying to wake him up without giving him a shock. However, he did not regain consciousness.

'Honey, you gotta wake up...' said Rosie softly. Dim did respond, but it sounded like it was to someone in his dream.

'No... No...' he moaned, turning over. 'I'm sorry, your majesty! I didn't mean to anger you hornets! Please...'

Rosie froze in horror, totally unsure what was happening in his dream. She rubbed him again.

'Dim, please!' yelled Rosie, desperate to get him out of his nightmare. As though her words were a trigger, Dim suddenly awoke, sweating and panting.

Rosie paused briefly, wondering what she should say. She noticed he was looking around with a surprised expression, as though, during the night, he had forgotten he was here, with Rosie and others, and not back where... wherever he had been before now. Should she tell him that she had witnessed him having a nightmare?

'Dim, P.T. needs to see you right away,' said Rosie finally.

For about four seconds, Dim just stared, mesmerized, at Rosie, as though he was seeing her for the first time. Then, he shook his head, seeming to fully take in who he could see and where he was.

He quickly moved off to P.T.'s office, Rosie following him. Watching him as they walked, Rosie noticed how white Dim looked, as though he had seen a ghost. What had he been dreaming about? In his sleep, he had mentioned hornets, but he had also mentioned "your majesty." Had his hornet problem been more than an attack from a drone? Had it been a quarrel between him and a royal hornet?

All too soon, they had reached P.T. in his office. He didn't notice them at first, as he was scan-reading his mail (written on leafs). They watched as he looked at his seven letters.

'From mother...' he muttered, putting down one of the leafs. Dim and Rosie watched him, aware that P.T. was unaware that they were watching him.

'Death threats...' he muttered angrily, tossing aside two of the leafs. They watched as he looked at his four last letters.

'Death threats from mother...' he spat, crushing the last four leafs into a ball, wrapping his cigarette end in it, and tossing it over his shoulder. He then looked up - and noticed that they had seen the scene. He quickly regained control of himself.

'Rosie,' said P.T. pointing towards the exit. Reluctantly, Rosie left. P.T. now beckoned Dim forwards.

* * *

It was almost show time. I felt really awkward. P.T. now wanted me to perform in the show, instead of distributing concessions. I didn't really mind, as long as I still got to leave as soon as the show was over. I just really needed to get matters back to the colony.

As though it was on a distant planet, I heard P.T. talking to Slim, Francis and Heimlich quite a distance away. He appeared to be telling them how to go about doing today's act.

'...Do the flower act, and then assist Manny with his magician performance,' P.T. was telling them. 'I'll tell you more afterwards.'

Looking as though they had heard him say that enough times to make the phrase cliched, they moved off.

Some time passed, in which I did nothing in particular. All I knew was that, soon enough, bugs had filed into the seats in the theater, as I could hear them.

The show was due to begin in a minute. Slim, Francis and Heimlich were already onstage, and Manny was busy rehearsing for his magician act. The fireflies and wolf tarantula were also at their respective positions. Rosie and I were the only ones still backstage, as P.T. was doing his starting speech.

Too anxious to wait, I poked my head around the flap to the main tent area. P.T. was giving his speech to the audience.

'...and there may very well be accidents in this performance...' P.T. was saying.

Not too keen to listen to his speech much, I instead glanced at the audience members. There were all kinds of invertebrates there! Flies made up the majority of the audience, but there were other bugs there too. I moved my eyes up and down the rows. There were roaches, mosquitoes, a hornet, two slugs, three snai –

I almost screamed out in panic. There was a hornet in the audience! Looking again, I realized it wasn't just any hornet. She was the same hornet from before – the one who had survived that chase against me and the one who had delivered that message!

Quick as a flash, I ducked behind the flap again, praying the Chief Hornet – for want of a better name – had not seen me. I was 100% certain she was here on orders of Queen Maula, and that she was after me.

'Rosie!' I hissed, catching her attention very quickly.

'Yeah?' asked Rosie, with her motherly tone that I grown to love over the past day – man, time sure does fly!

'Hornet,' I whispered, jerking my head towards the flap to the main tent area.

'In the audience?' breathed Rosie, as though she had to see it for herself.

I nodded in a very grave tone. Rosie looked around the tent flap, obviously to check the hornet from a distance. After two or so seconds, she came back.

'Was she the one that attacked you?' asked Rosie.

Again, I paused, wondering what I should say. I quickly decided on the truth – or part of the truth, anyway.

'One of them,' I said finally. Rosie looked just like I felt – scared beyond description.

'What do we do?' I pleaded to Rosie, scared out of my wits. 'If she sees me, she'll attack me!'

'Don't worry,' said Rosie calmly. 'P.T. won't force you to go out there with a hornet nearby – I hope.'

* * *

'Ah!' yelled Francis (wearing a flower hat), as Heimlich advanced on him, dressed up as a bumblebee with a fake yellow stinger on his rear abdomen.

'Surrender, walking flower!' exclaimed Heimlich. 'I enly wish tu enjoy ur fine nectur!'

Francis was back-stepping as far as he could, as Heimlich stepped closer. The audience was on the edge of their seats – including the Chief Hornet, who was watching Francis with a bloodthirsty look.

'Pollinate with him!' yelled a roach.

There were many murmurs and yells of assent from the audience. Heimlich further advanced on Francis.

Suddenly, before Heimlich could pretend to sip Francis' "nectar," Francis grabbed Slim out of nowhere, wielding him like a sword. Heimlich jumped backwards a pace or two.

'For I am not a flower!' yelled Francis at large to the audience. 'I am –' he whipped off his flower hat with his spare hand and replaced it with a leaf hat '– Robin Hood!

'And you,' he said to Heimlich, who was pretending to look scared, 'my bumblebee friend, are an agent of Prince John!'

Francis was stepping closer to Heimlich, still wielding Slim as a sword. The audience was still watching attentively – except the Chief Hornet, who looked like she was using every ounce of her energy to stop herself launching herself upon Francis and throttling him until he leaked blood.

P.T. quickly hopped backstage in his flea manner to fetch Manny. Manny had just gone onstage, and P.T. was about to return to the main area also, when Rosie took him aside.

'We've got a problem,' Rosie told him. 'That hornet's the same one who attacked Dim!'

'Doesn't matter,' said P.T., shaking his head. 'He's still going out there – you both are!'

'She'll attack him – I'm sure of it!' commanded Rosie. 'You can't send him out there!'

'She's a paying customer!' stated P.T., as though that ended the matter.

You think that'll stop her?' questioned Rosie, leering over P.T. in the same manner as yesterday, with Dim watching in the background. 'Only orders from a royal hornet will stop her! She'll do it – I'm warning you!'

'I don't care!' yelled P.T., going back onstage. 'You're BOTH on in one minute,' he finished as he went under the tent flap.

Rosie turned to Dim. His lip was trembling, and he looked as though he would cry if he went out there.

'Rosie...' mumbled Dim. Every word seemed to cost him a great ounce of energy. 'Please...'

'Just don't look at her,' said Rosie in her motherly tone, 'and look brave. For me?' she asked Dim.

Dim looked into her eyes again. Several seconds passed, when he showed no external sign of life. Finally...

Dim nodded. He turned and started to walk onstage, Rosie following him. Something about her had made him decide to face his greatest fear. But what?

* * *

I don't know what had made me do it. It might have been Rosie's resemblance to Cora. However, I think it was the fact – and I knew it – that I had to face my fear sooner or later. And this was a good opportunity – the hornet might not even recognize me. There was a chance everything could go as P.T. hoped it would – I hope he's right.

Rosie faced me in the belt-buckle enclosed area in the very center of the tent – she was holding a whip. P.T. spoke again to the audience. I did my best to keep my eyes of Rosie, to not look at the Chief Hornet and, most importantly, to not show signs of weakness. Somehow, I pulled it off.

'Our mistress of the high wire, Rosie, had met her match,' stated P.T., using the best verbal techniques to keep the audience. He was standing on top of a wastepaper basket propped up against a gong, and he was holding a bong with which to whack the gong.

'Her match,' continued P.T., 'is a monster – a freak – an outcast!'

This sentence almost caused me to burst into tears, not because of P.T.'s selfishness, but because what he had said was true. I felt like a monster and a freak – and I was definitely an outcast. With an almost impossible effort I kept my ground.

'Her match,' finished P.T., 'is Ferocious Beast, Dim!' P.T. whacked the gong with his bong, letting the sound vibrate around the tent.

I didn't need to look, and I didn't. I didn't need to listen, and I didn't. I didn't need to use any of my senses to tell that the Chief Hornet – upon hearing this, was more attentive, and would not now take her eyes off me. I was sure she would attack me now – but I wasn't going to show signs of weakness, for if I did, she was GUARANTEED to attack me.

As P.T. had told me to, I suddenly turned my manner much more violent. I simultaneously roared and reared on my hind legs while swinging my two other pairs of legs in a mad frenzy – I seemed more like a beast now than ever. I advanced on Rosie, who backed away, but continued swinging the makeshift whip at me.

'Back! Back you horrible beast!' she yelled, whipping the whip at me. I continued advancing, making sure to avoid it. I let out another roar as I approached.

'I have no fear –' said Rosie, and then she showed fear. I smirked, thinking I was winning this fake battle. But then –

I should have known. The scared reactions of the audience gave it away anyway. But I should have known regardless. I was a fool to think it wouldn't happen.

I was grabbed from behind, and I didn't need to look to know who by.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:48-00:53**


	4. Friends, Insectism, Family

CHAPTER IV: FRIENDS, INSECTISM, FAMILY

The Chief Hornet had me in a headlock with one of her arms. Rosie had only taken one step towards us before the Chief Hornet produced a spear from nowhere. She pointed it directly at me, causing Rosie to stop walking.

The Chief Hornet smirked, knowing none of them would dare approach her while she had the bargaining power – me. All the audience members were looking both shocked and scared, having realized that this was not part of the show. The other circus bugs looked like their worst fears were confirmed – especially Rosie.

'Let him go, and get out of here,' stated P.T. to the Chief Hornet. P.T.'s position of no-fear was instantly replaced with one of horror as the Chief Hornet snarled at him. Could she even speak?

I didn't know what to do. The Chief Hornet was slowly dragging me towards the tent exit, careful to keep the spear end only a millimeter from my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw Francis and Slim slip under the tent flap on the other side. That was it! I just had to keep the Chief Hornet stalled for a few seconds.

'Let me go!' I squirmed, struggling in her grip. In response, she gave me a quick stab with her stinger on my back right foot. Ow!

But those few seconds were all I needed. I didn't even need to turn around. Just as the chief Hornet was dragging me outside, into the dim glow of the evening sun, Francis and Slim, from behind, launched themselves upon the Chief Hornet.

We were all squabbling, our limbs criss-crossing around each other. The Chief Hornet was struggling to keep a grip on me through Francis and Slim, and she had lost her spear. Eventually, the squabbling subsided. She was now trying her hardest to hold on to me, with Francis and Slim pulling her from behind as hard as they could. Our squabble brought us back inside the tent.

Suddenly, without warning, Heimlich launched himself upon the Chief Hornet, causing her to lose her clasp on one of my legs. I landed forwards an inch or two, and then I looked around.

The Chief Hornet threw Heimlich off her, and he landed a few paces away in a heap. She then started towards me – but Francis and Slim got in her way. She turned around to face them, deciding to take them down first.

The audience members were fleeing, clearly not troubled to stick around, despite the promise of watching a good fight.

'Aarghh!' yelled Francis, quickly grabbing Slim, sword style, and swinging him at the Chief Hornet. She quickly hovered a few paces in the air and used her stinger as a sword, clubbing it against Slim. Francis and the Chief Hornet were fighting, Lightsaber-style.

Suddenly Rosie grabbed me from behind. I had almost forgotten that Francis was only stalling the Chief Hornet while I fled.

'Come on!' she hissed. We tip-toed towards the backstage exit, doing it slowly, hoping to avoid the Chief Hornet. I hoped Francis, Slim and Heimlich would have the sense to flee too, once I was safe. It was only for me that the Chief Hornet was here, after all. It almost tore at me that it was my fault that the lives of my friends were in danger...

Wait – friends? Were these guys my friends? What made me think that? I had only known them for a day-and-a-half, after all. But they were trying to save me...

Rosie and I were almost at the other exit. Just before we were about to duck under it and get outside, I heard a groan of pain. Looking around, I saw the Chief Hornet disarm Francis of Slim, knocking him to the ground. Holding Slim by the neck at arm's distance, she flew up to the swinging-thing at the top of the tent. She quickly dropped Slim there, leaving him dangling from a great height.

Watching that had cost me – the Chief Hornet looked around, saw me with Rosie, and darted at us at top speed. We flinched, expecting the worst, but then –

Heimlich grabbed onto her stinger from the ground, bringing her crashing down to earth.

'Leave im alune!' yelled Heimlich, keeping himself pinned down on her stinger. His gelatinous-like figure was enough to keep her from getting up easily. She struggled to sting him, but her body position was too awkward for that.

I made to leave again, but Rosie didn't.

'You go on, I gotta help them!' she told me before rushing forwards to assist Heimlich. Over on the other side of the tent, Francis' unconscious figure seemed to be stirring.

Again, I made to leave, but something horrible happened that stopped me. In one almighty move, the Chief Hornet jumped upwards, catapulting Heimlich up towards the ceiling. He almost fell down, but Slim, who was still stuck on the swinging-thing, quickly grabbed him, almost falling off himself. Both of them were now stuck, and it was my fault!

Francis suddenly re-awoke. But before either he or Rosie could engage in combat with the Chief Hornet, there was a yell to our right.

'Take this!' yelled P.T., lighting up a gigantic match against the upturned wastepaper basket. In spite of ourselves, me, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Rosie, and the Chief Hornet turned to watch as he leapt onto the giant bottle of flammable liquid.

I almost screamed out "no!" But too late – the flammable liquid shot out of the opener, and P.T. stuck the lit match in the path of the flammable liquid, turning it into fire.

The fire-shot landed exactly where the Chief Hornet had been – for she had quickly jumped out of the way. The fire-shot landed instead on the ground, and a huge fire instantly started up, spreading very quickly.

At this, everybody ran. I saw P.T. and Francis quickly slip under the tent near them, just dodging fire that spread in their direction. I quickly ran out backstage, and out into the grass, outside the tent. Running around, I saw that the fireflies, the wolf tarantula and Manny were already outside. P.T. and Francis appeared within seconds.

'Get some water – now!' he told the fireflies and the wolf tarantula! They quickly ran off.

'Daa!' exclaimed Francis, looking at the circus tent, from which we could see smoke emerging from. 'Slim! Heimlich! Rosie!'

I realized it too – they were all still trapped inside the tent by the flames. They could possibly die, and it would be my entire fault!

* * *

Slim, Heimlich and Rosie were struggling to keep themselves on the swinging-thing, for the flames were everywhere, and they seemed surely doomed. Rosie had tried to bring the other two down from the ground with her spider web abilities, but the flames had forced her to bring herself up there instead.

Suddenly Heimlich slipped and fell, but Rosie and Slim just about grabbed him by the foot. But their grip was slipping – Heimlich was just too chubby...

Rosie and Slim couldn't hold on any longer. They lost their hold on Heimlich, and he fell.

'No!' cried Rosie and Slim as Heimlich fell downwards into the flames. They closed their eyes, not wanting to see him lose his life.

They had their eyes closed for several seconds, but they didn't hear Heimlich scream as he was consumed in the flames. What they did hear was – wing buzzing!

They opened their eyes and saw me floating right in front of them, grasping Heimlich by my legs.

'By Jiminy Cricket!' gasped Slim.

'Get on!' I said quickly. Slim clasped himself on top of my abdomen and Rosie squatted herself between my shell plates and my neck.

I quickly turned around and flew the other way, just missing an explosion of fire. I swerved left and right, avoiding the fire as it exploded around me. The Chief Hornet had vanished – had she been consumed in the flames, or had she fled?

Seeing no way through the flames that were closing in on us, I faced directly upwards and charged straight at the top level of the circus tent. Through both the sharpness of my horn and sheep willpower – the determination to keep fighting – I broke through the tent, narrowly missing a jet of fire that landed right where we had been had I not broken through.

I quickly flew forward a few paces in the evening air, careful to keep a grip on Heimlich with my sore feet. I suddenly lost height, and landed on the ground roughly, almost squashing Heimlich. I quickly rolled off him, before finally sighing.

The fireflies, the wolf tarantula and P.T. were throwing water droplets at the fire as fast as they could, slowly extinguishing it. Manny and Francis quickly jogged forward as Slim and Rosie got off me, finally giving me the moment to collapse and regain my energy.

'Oh, you're OK!' cheered Francis, hugging Heimlich. Slim joined in the embrace with the two of them. Manny just watched the scene, too dumbstruck to say a word. Rosie, however, looked at me.

'Why'd you do that?' she questioned. 'You could have died trying to save us...' All the other circus bugs were watching, waiting for my response.

Rosie was right – why had I done it? Somehow, I had always known the answer, but it took me until just now to realize it.

'That's what friends do,' I finally said. 'You look out for each other...'

Rosie chuckled at these words.

'Thanks,' she smiled. Somehow, despite the still-horrible mental situation I was in, that last word of Rosie's brought a smile to my face too.

* * *

'Where is he?' snarled Queen Maula, delivering a slap to the Queen's face. She groaned under the pain Maula had dealt her. 'You know, and you're gonna tell me.' Maula's black and red color scheme – making her more like a devil then anything – only served to increase the terror in the Queen.

'I... I told you,' chocked the Queen, for Maula's slap had filled her mouth with blood, which was dripping out of her mouth – fast – like saliva. 'We sent him to you.'

'Liar!' gnarled Maula. She gave the Queen a quick stab of her stinger on her foot, causing her to let out a soft scream of pain. 'I'm going to ask you again. Where is he?'

Queen Maula was interrogating the Queen and King of Dim's beetle colony. After they had been taken hostage, the hornets had kept the majority of the beetle colony locked away in the crew rooms, with the rest – too small a number to stop the hornets – doing manual reconstruction of the tunnels to fit Queen Maula's wishes – under her persuasion.

Maula had searched the tunnels for Dim top to bottom, but she had failed to find him anywhere. Therefore, she was now resorting to interrogation of the colony's former monarchs – for she was certain they knew where he was.

King Palpatine was watching the questioning with a semi-disgusted, semi-sick face. He had been more then reluctant to take over the beetle colony, but knew better then to even remotely suggest anything different then Queen Maula's wishes – one step out of line, she'd have him beheaded, later sucking his blood for a drink. He wondered how Dim was feeling. He couldn't help feeling a small bit of pity for the rhino beetle...

'Well?' repeated Maula. The Queen looked too injured to even answer, for she had been struck with almost every word she had said. But before Maula could slap her with her right claw, the King ran in front of her.

'Don't know what you're playing at,' he stated to Maula, in a tone that would have suggested he had no fear, but was somewhat ruined by the fact that his legs were trembling. 'We know you've got him. You're just making this up to justify your actions!'

Maula snarled at the King while contemplating his words. In an instant she had an idea. Rather than violence, she'd give him a reason for her actions – a good one!

'Nature calls,' she smirked, completely aware that her dialogue her befuddled the King and Queen.

'But... but...' stammered the King, looking around at the silent, robotic-like hornet guards lining the room that used to be their room.

'It's a superior-rule-inferior galaxy out there, coleopteran,' she smiled, impressing even herself with her choice of words. 'One of those... circle-of-life kind-of-things... It's called Insectism. And you're the inferiors.'

'Prove it,' responded the King, still shielding the Queen from Maula's gaze.

Maula paused. What could she say that both would be true and that he would understand? Well...

'How'd you expect to sign that treaty when your species had no arms?' asked Maula.

'Easy,' snapped the King. 'We'd just...' Here he lost his train of thought, unable to think of a good reason. But she had a point. How would they have been able to sign that treaty?

'Exactly...' laughed Maula, glad that she had won. 'Another flaw in your plan.' She then turned to the hornet guards.

'Take them away,' she stated in a rude tone, as though they too were inferiors. The hornet guards crowded around the King and Queen and shoved them outside the earth-lined room. All the other hornet guards followed, leaving Maula and Palpatine alone.

Palpatine nervously approached Maula, for he had been sulking in a corner of the room for the whole period of interrogation.

'Maula?' he began, getting her attention. She faced him, looking apprehensive, but didn't say anything.

'Maybe we should forget about getting Dim...' he muttered slowly.

A braver insect then Palpatine would have flinched under the look Maula gave him, as she towered over him. It was only now clear that female hornets were bigger then male ones – especially royal ones.

'No...' she shouted. 'I'll be happy only when I've stabbed him to death, drank all his blood and gnawed on his bones! Or better...' she wondered.

Before Palpatine could ask what else Maula had in mind, they were interrupted by a regular hornet. Again, it was the Chief Hornet. She had clearly fled the circus tent as soon as the fire had started.

'I've found him,' she said, out of breath from flying at top speed for 20 minutes.

'Excellent!' cheered Maula, albeit in a Hitler-like way. She was very impressed with the Chief Hornet, who was even more loyal to her then she was herself.

'You've finally earned yourself a name,' continued Maula, catching the complete attention of the Chief Hornet, who now showed signs of a personality. She'd always wanted a name, and now she'd get one!

She quickly knelt before Queen Maula, putting her hands on her knees – it was rather like she was being knighted.

'Henceforth,' said Maula, quickly thinking of a good name, 'you shall be known as... Amber.'

Hovering in the air, Maula tapped Amber on both of her shoulders with one side of her stinger. She then stood back down, faced Amber and said, 'Arise, Amber...'

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:53-00:59**


	5. Small Difference Made

CHAPTER V: SMALL DIFFERENCE MADE

Rosie was tending to some small burns I had suffered during the fire escape. It hadn't been as bad for me as it had been for Heimlich, who had taken quite some damage when he almost fell into the fire. However, Slim, Francis and Manny were looking after him, and he was almost better.

I don't know how I had been able to fly then. I tried afterwards and found that my wings were healed, but that I wasn't able to fly quite yet.

However, I had a hunch: the willpower to help a friend in need. That was very strong. Willpower was strong anyway, but that was the strongest kind of willpower, no question.

There was no doubt about it now: these guys were my friends – especially Rosie. But something was different about this compared to my fellow beetles. You'd think socializing with other species would be harder, but...

Something was different about these friends, yet I couldn't quite put my foot on it...

'Done,' said Rosie wrapping one last leaf bandage around my back left foot and knotting it tight. 'You'll be fine now.'

As had always been the case so far, I was far from fine. In fact, I didn't know if I had ever been less fine. Once we'd put the fire out, we searched the tent, but there was no sign of the Chief Hornet's body. That made me sure she had escaped, and brought news of my whereabouts back to Queen Maula. I was certain a squadron of hornets would come back and capture me. The circus bugs would be no match for a squadron – one was bad enough, but a full dozen hornets?

I quickly brought my attention back to the present. Thankfully, Rosie hadn't noticed anything.

'I did good?' I asked, just saying something to divert her attention.

'Good?' responded Rosie. 'You did brilliant! You... saved our lives...'

I chuckled, the same chuckle that I had given Francis yesterday in response to that little joke of his. Rosie chuckled too. For a few seconds, we just chuckled – as one. It was then I realised something very important. Rosie and I... were kindred spirits.

'One thing...' continued Rosie, as she sat down on the ground next to me. We were outside the tent – which, surprisingly, hadn't taken much damage at all from the fire – and the moon was just coming up as nightfall began. It was like the night Cora and I had talked... the memory made me shiver.

'How'd you fly? You wings are still broken...' she asked. It was only then I realized something even more important. But how could I put it into words?

'Well...' I wondered, looking around for inspiration. I then noticed a small pebble on the ground, a few feet away. Looking up at the moon, back to the pebble, then at Rosie, I had a good idea. And, what's more, it was visual, and it had meaning...

I quickly jogged over to the pebble, clasped it between my two front feet, and jogged back to Rosie.

'Here, here,' I said, passing it into her hands.

'Web it up,' I stated. Rosie's expression matched the confusion I suspected, but she did as I told her. Now, the pebble vaguely resembled the circular moon that hovered high up in the sky. Now I could explain it...

'Pretend that's a moon,' I said to Rosie, jerking my foot at the web-bound pebble Rosie was holding. She looked confused but didn't question me.

'Now, you see our moon?' I continued, looking up at it. Rosie did too. It was costing me quite an effort to focus and not think about the last time I had looked at the moon.

'Everything that made that BRIGHT moon glow is already contained inside this dim moon here. All it needs is some time, a bunch of darkness, a sun, and ... Cosmic!'

Rosie looked back down at the pebble again, even more befuddled then before.

'So this pebble's gonna float in space?' she wondered, more to herself then to me.

'Dim to bright, you gotta look at it that way, OK?' I said, taking the pebble back and clasping it between me two front feet again.

'Now, you might feel like you're strong, but that's because... well, you're not bright yet. Give yourself some time – you're still dim.'

Rosie now appeared to understand it more.

'So...' she wondered.

'Dim today, bright tomorrow,' I stated, surprising myself with the strength of that metaphor. It hadn't been easy. Rosie's still-confused state broke into a smile.

'I knew I made a good choice,' she almost laughed.

'About...' I said, wondering what she was talking about. Rosie's smile faded, but she didn't look sad – if anything she looked like the Mona Lisa.

'My best friend...' she said.

I stood there, slowly realizing what she had just said. I... was her best friend?

She must have noticed my state of confused wonder, but she didn't give any sign that she had. Instead, she stood up and moved off towards the tent.

'Goodnight,' I heard Rosie say to me sweetly as she walked away.

For what felt like hours I just stood there, unaware that any time was really passing at all. Eventually, whether five seconds or hours later, I turned around and went back to the tent.

Slipping under the cover, I saw that Slim, Francis, Heimlich and Manny were all asleep. Rosie was curled up on the ground, with her eyes closed, but I could tell she was awake. I paced around in a circle under the backstage cover before I finally tucked my legs in and settled myself on the ground, closing my eyes.

'Goodnight,' I said to Rosie. A slight shuffle where she was sitting told me that she had heard me.

Several seconds passed, before I felt someone cuddle up to me, as though we were sleeping together. I knew it was Rosie. Her resemblance to Cora was uncanny, especially now. Why did I have to sleep with her first?

* * *

Rosie was still dreaming – in particular, about Dim. She saw him dancing for her while she watched, eating a bag of snail popcorn that P.T. had leant her. The Chief Hornet was chained up, also watching Dim show off. Rosie felt on top of the world. She and Dim... were one... They would look out for each other... for eternity.

Suddenly she awoke. How could she have let herself dream something like that? She almost hated herself for doing it. Why, why, why?

Muttering something inconsistent, she cuddled herself slightly more tightly around Dim... only to find that he wasn't there. She was sleeping on the ground, as usual.

Rosie almost screamed out in panic, but she managed to keep herself silent. Looking around, she saw that all the other circus bugs were still there. But where was Dim? Had more hornets kidnapped him in the middle of the night?

Somehow she didn't think so. If he'd been taken, there would have been some sign of a struggle. Not only that, Rosie would have woken up, because she's a very light sleeper. But where had he gone?

Maybe he was outside the tent... It was worth a try. Doing it silently, so as to not awake any of the other circus bugs, Rosie crept under the tent flap to outside. It was the middle of the night, with the only light coming from the moon – which was as bright as earlier – and the scene was silent. Rosie looked around... and a startling scene met her eyes.

There was Dim, standing the ground only a couple of inches away. He wasn't sleepwalking – Rosie could tell he was wide awake, even though she could only see his shell plates – and yet, he was talking, apparently to himself. This didn't surprise Rosie; they did say that was a sign of madness, yet she didn't think so. To her, Dim was anything but mad. He was actually quite smart, Rosie thought.

Dim didn't seem aware that Rosie was watching him. Very slowly, Rosie tip-toed a little closer. It was only when an inch separated them that she could hear what he was saying.

'But I didn't know,' Dim said, not troubling to keep his voice low (he thought he was the only one outside at the moment). 'Appeasement wouldn't work – I know it wouldn't.' Rosie continued listening, too frozen to make a sound.

'I... let you all down,' Dim continued. 'Especially you... Rosi – Cora!'

This explained a great deal to Rosie. Maybe this "Cora", who was probably a fellow beetle, was very similar to her. She'd had a feeling...

'You're my colony, my family,' mumbled Dim. 'After that swamp chase... you all liked me... because of what I did!'

Rosie continued listening, too interested to say anything herself.

'I never wanted that,' said Dim, so quietly it was barley audible. 'I want friends who like me for who I am... but that can't be. I can't do ANYTHING right. I'm a loser...'

Rosie couldn't hear anymore, it was almost killing her. But she wouldn't want Dim to think she was eavesdropping either. Without alerting him, she slowly crept backwards, ducked under the tent flap, crawled to where she had been sleeping, and settled herself down in the same position. She pretended to be asleep, in case Dim returned.

An unknown period of time passed, before she heard Dim coming back and sitting down next to her where they had been earlier. Rosie easily feigned sleep. Within a few seconds though, she felt Dim cuddling up to her, in almost exactly the same way as she had done.

Very slowly, she returned the cuddle, as though she was merely resting her head on a really fluffy pillow. She could tell Dim didn't know she was awake.

Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rosie had woken up, but she kept her eyes shut. All during the remainder of her dreams, she had thought about what Dim had been saying, and what she should do...

Now, she knew. At the very least, she would have to confront him and tell him what she had heard. She would try to explain that she understood. Maybe then she could convince him to tell her and the other circus bugs more about what had happened to him prior to them encountering him.

She turned around to face Dim and opened her eyes – to see that he wasn't there. This time, she wasn't able to stifle her surprise, and she let out a soft scream of desperation which woke the other circus bugs.

'Dim's gone!' Rosie said to them. All the circus bugs quickly joined her, not bothering to hide their surprise. They all quickly split up to find Dim.

Manny checked in P.T.'s office, but found it empty.

Francis and Slim looked around from high in the air on top of the circus wagon, but failed to see him anywhere.

Heimlich scanned the main tent area, but one quick look told him that Dim wasn't there either.

Rosie didn't look at all, but just stared at where he had been talking to himself last night. She had an idea where he could be. She watched the morning sun, wondering what direction it was in though... She was rejoined by the other circus bugs.

'No sign?' asked Rosie. They all shook their heads.

'Hornet?' commented Heimlich. Francis and Slim thought for a moment.

'There's no sign of a struggle...' said Francis slowly. Slim seemed to agree with him.

All of a sudden, P.T. leapt into view.

'Dim's gone!' said Manny. P.T.'s jaw dropped open, cartoon-style, just as it had when Rosie had previously addressed him.

'Nooo!' he moaned. 'I was going to hire him permanently. I even had the contract ready!' Sure enough, he had a roll of paper tucked under his arm.

'Where culd he ave gon?' exclaimed Heimlich. All the circus bugs joined in the chatter, except Rosie, who remained as still as ever. Eventually, they noticed though.

'You know?' asked Slim. They all looked at Rosie. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

'He went back to his colony,' said Rosie in a quiet tone, as though she was hoping they wouldn't hear. But they caught every word anyway.

'But why?' asked P.T.

'Because they're family, and he can't leave them enslaved by hornets,' stated Rosie.

'Well, forget him then,' snuffled P.T. He walked off.

All the other circus bugs seemed to agree with P.T. But Rosie wouldn't give up that easily.

'Guys,' said Rosie, re-catching the attention of Slim, Francis, Heimlich and Manny. Rosie sighed, trying to psyche herself up.

'We gotta go after him,' said Rosie. The other circus bugs looked shocked.

'But there's a hornet clan! We'll get killed!' shouted Slim.

'He saved our lives,' responded Rosie. This brought a stop to their objections.

'Look,' continued Rosie. 'I think there might be a way. If we can just –'

'We?' interrupted Francis, bringing a stop to Rosie. 'We?

'No,' he said. 'There's no "we" in suicide.' Rosie looked shocked at what he was saying, but Francis kept talking anyways.

'Rosie,' said Francis. 'If - if - if you want to go and get stabbed to death... be our guest.

'Because you're on your own,' finished Francis. He turned away, folding his arms. Slim and Manny followed suit. Heimlich looked at Rosie sadly before doing the same.

Rosie stared at the other circus bugs. Finally, she accepted their decision. So be it... She had no choice. She had to help him.

She turned and walked away, but not towards the circus tent. She walked away towards the grass stalks.

When Francis, Slim, Heimlich and Manny heard her footsteps, they turned around... and found that she was gone.

With open mouths, they stared at where Rosie had been. How could this be? Was Rosie leaving them... to save Dim?

Eventually Manny moved. He opened his wings and flew off towards the grass stalks, in the direction Rosie had gone. The other three watched him leave.

Manny had only just vanished from view when Slim stood in a proud stance and followed him. He had only just disappeared into the grass stalks when Heimlich leapt after him in his characteristic huge leaps.

Francis was left alone. After what seemed an age, he opened his shell, but didn't fly. Looking at his wings, he noticed the similarity of them to Dim's. They were both coleopterans...

He couldn't leave a fellow coleopteran behind. He took flight and flew after the others. Maybe this would give him a chance to defeat the Chief Hornet, after all. He had grown to hate her because she, a GIRL, had beaten him, a BOY, in a fight. Not again... He'd show her once and for all...

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:59-01:05**


	6. Together, We're Amazing

CHAPTER VI: TOGETHER, WE'RE AMAZING

I was running – running through the grass stalks back in the direction of the colony. After mulling the situation over a bit last night, I decided that I had to go back and help them. They were family, after all, and my guilt had been growing ever since for the past few days.

Family are friends... but friends are also family.

I knew I would have to return – at least briefly – to the circus bugs and sort out the problems later, but I decided the first problem to fix was the hornets. I knew that the circus bugs were a part of me now, and I couldn't leave them behind.

I didn't know how I would defeat the hornets. There was the rock trap, but I couldn't do that on my own – I'd need at least half a dozen insects to do it with. Maybe I could find some beetles to help, but it'd be difficult with hornets everywhere.

And, saying we did get rid of the hornets, and I explained the whole story to my fellow beetles, would they forgive me for deserting them? If they didn't... the thought made me shudder. I'd try to avoid the explanation until the hornets were defeated... if they were defeated.

I was almost at the beetle colony – a few more minutes and I would be there. I'd have to be careful when I got there, for I was sure that hornets were on the prowl everywhere, and, unfortunately, we hadn't a chance without superior numbers. That was what the rock trap was for – to cut their number enough to fend off what remained.

Then, without warning, as I was so focused on getting closer to the colony, I ran into someone very solid.

I rebounded off the figure, landing about a centimetre away. Getting up, I turned to face the person.

'Sorry about that,' said both the person and I. 'I was –'

We both froze. Could this be? But it was. It was Rosie.

No, wait a moment! It wasn't Rosie! It was Cora! I couldn't believe it! I made the same mistake – twice! And what's worse – it was with the beetle I had known my whole life. Rosie must really be in me – if you know what I mean – for me to make this mistake with Cora, and not with Rosie.

'Dim?' uttered Cora; as though she didn't believe her eyes were correct. 'Is that you?'

I nodded up and down once, a slow, metallic-like nod. Her facial surprise matched my own shock too. How... was I going to escape from this? How would she react to the fact that I had deserted them all previously?

'You escaped from the hornet's nest!' she cheered, hugging me again. I realized, in an instant, that the rest of the colony didn't know I had deserted them... yet. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to tell them.

How'd you do it?' she asked. This made me freeze – what was I supposed to say?

'Well –' I began.

'Never mind,' she interrupted. 'Tell me later. We gotta get to the rock-trap!'

'Yeah...' I agreed. Maybe – just maybe – this would work, and we could do everything without getting caught and – more importantly – without anyone finding out about me having deserted them earlier.

* * *

Cora and I were sheltering within some bushes near the main colony clearing, right next to the swamp. We were only a few inches from the entrance to the virtually-hidden rock-trap, and yet we were as far away as possible from actually getting inside. There were only a couple of hornets nearby (a dozen at most), and yet that was still too many. It suddenly dawned on me that, despite the many encounters, I had never actually fought a hornet, while the circus bugs had...

Why, though? Why couldn't I get Rosie out of my head? Maybe it was because I kept looking at Cora... No, even when I looked away, she kept popping into my brain. But why?

'Got any ideas?' whispered Cora to me. While her dialogue brought me back to my senses, it didn't let loose any brainwaves in my head.

'No,' I whispered. 'Wait until the coast is clear...'

Cora sighed, and looked behind us. She then turned back around to face me very slowly.

'Dim...' she half-uttered, half-mouthed. She looked very white and shocked.

Already having a vague idea of what was behind us, I slowly turned around. There stood four hornets, fully clad in battle armor. At the front was the Chief Hornet. So she had escaped...

We both turned to face them. They didn't move – we didn't move. We were both waiting for the other to make the first move. We all knew that, for the first attack, it was usually better to let your opponent try to tackle you then for you to try to tackle them. However, none of the hornets moved. They were far too clever for that. Hand-to-hand combat was the way of a drone hornet's life – they fought each other, they attacked other insects, and they even killed us coleopterans.

I chuckled, albeit nervously.

* * *

Maula was lounging around in the former room of the King and Queen, inside the colony tunnels. She was sitting on the King himself, resting her legs on the Queen's back, much like you might rest your legs on a coffee table. Sipping a bead of water, she thought about Dim...

She knew his weakness – he couldn't leave his family behind. He was bound to come back sooner or later, which is why she thought it was a waste of time looking for him. Amber had only stumbled upon him by accident – Maula had just sent her back to the hornet's nest with the order of calling more squadrons over here, in case rebellion loomed in the puny coleopterans. Despite failing to retrieve Dim, Maula had congratulated Amber on her mission, and had even offered her a break from her countless assignments. However, she had refused – Amber was that loyal to her. If she was a royal, Amber would have been next in line for the throne. As it stands, Palpatine could stand in until they got someone real to do the job.

Maula looked over at Palpatine, who was sitting on the ground an inch away. He had been sitting there for all the time he had been in here. He was a coward, Maula knew that much – and yet, she wondered why he wasn't very enthusiastic about taking over this beetle colony. He had been completely supportive when they had been discussing it, but he had rarely said a word when she had actually commenced the invasion. It was as though he hadn't really realized what this invasion would contain, despite her explaining, time and time again, that it was merely proving species superiority, but if they didn't do it like this, the beetles would just ignore it.

'Want a beetle to sit on?' she asked him in a kind way, as though she actually cared about him at all.

Palpatine shook his head, as though he hadn't even heard her offer.

* * *

The four hornets dragged Cora and I inside the room that had previously been the property of the King and Queen. Pulling me through the door – in the process, scraping me against the earth-lined edges (the main wall being made of solid bedrock) – they brought me inside, Cora right behind me. We were truly stuck now.

I saw Maula sitting on the King, with her feet resting on the Queen. Palpatine was sitting on the ground an inch away, as though he had been told to stand in the corner because he had been naughty at school. This... was it.

Looking up, Maula noticed that I was here. Her bemused expression was immediately replaced with one of giddy happiness, as though she was a small child promised a large bag of sweets. Lifting her legs off the Queen, and standing up from the King's semi-crushed shell plates, she walked around them to me. The hornets let go of us and stepped back, still close enough to prevent any method of escape.

It was only as Maula approached that I noticed her entire body was draped in exactly the same black-and-red color scheme I had seen in that nightmare only three days ago. But now it was much worse, as it was actually real. I couldn't help but feel complete, total fear. She was even worse than a Nazi...

She didn't say anything at first – she just continued to stare at me – you'd almost think she couldn't believe what her four eyes were telling her. The pupil of one of them rolled itself and the other followed suit, almost like a chain of falling dominoes. Eventually, she moved.

She let out an evil laugh of victory, instantly reminding me that she was the most evil insect to ever grace the surface of our galaxy. I was doomed...

'So...' I said, trying to look brave, but the effect was ruined; I was shaking all over.

'Gotcha,' she smirked. I didn't know what she had in store for me, but something told me that it wasn't death... yet. Then again, there are plenty of worse ways of destroying an insect...

'Do your worst,' I said to her, in the same state of half-brave, half-fear. She let out another laugh of evil, and started pacing around me. It was then that she noticed Cora.

'Who's this?'

'We found them together,' stated the Chief Hornet. She still said it as though she was robotic, as though the hornet's code forbid showing any signs of a personality to the enemy. But she must have a personality to speak...

'Well done, Amber,' said Maula, looking very proud of her. So the Chief Hornet's name was Amber...

Maula turned to look at Cora, who shrank back, Maula appeared to be contemplating for a few seconds. Eventually, I decided to break the silence.

'Go home,' I ordered, still shaking with fear, but I was getting better at hiding it – she didn't seem to notice.

'Why?' said Maula pacing back and forth between Cora and I. 'I'd hate to be responsible for deserting a fellow insect... wouldn't you agree?'

I suddenly realized what Maula was trying to do. But I wouldn't let her succeed at it.

'That's not gonna work Maula,' I said, almost yelling at her. 'I've put it behind me.' That was a total lie, of course, but I prayed Maula would fall for it.

'But what about your girlfriend here,' said Maula, coming up to Cora and giving her an evil grin, 'has SHE put it behind?'

Cora looked completely confused. 'Dim, what's she talking about?'

'Ah,' smiled Maula coming back to me, 'so you haven't told her...

Well, now's your chance to tell her,' she said, walking back to Cora again. As she finished, she walked aside.

'Tell her who is responsible for you never coming to us.'

At these words, Cora stared at me, as though she had only just realized there was a gap in her version of the events.

Looking at Cora, it was almost as though all the hornets watching weren't there anymore. Nothing else mattered right now – we were the only ones here, in a way.

Somehow, I couldn't lie to Cora. I took a deep breath and walked forward a few paces.

'Me,' I said shortly.

Cora eyes stretched really wide. She walked forward until we were looking right at each other.

'No...' she mouthed slowly, as though denying it would make it untrue. 'Tell me it's not true...'

Not willing to see her facial reaction, I looked down. Yet again, I couldn't lie to her.

'It's true...'

'You see!' yelled Maula, instantly bringing my attention back to her. Maula looked at Cora while gesturing to me.

'He never cared about any of you. He only cared about HIMSELF.'

Cora turned back to me. Her face was not one of pity and shock; it was of shock and distaste.

'I despise you,' spar Cora, turning away from me. I shook again, not from fear, but from despising myself. Maula was right – I had deserted them. Not on purpose, but I had deserted them nonetheless.

'Take them away – solitary confinement,' said Maula. The hornets came forward, re-grabbed us, and marched us out of the room. As they took us through the tunnels, Cora glared at me. I sobbed small, quiet tears.

* * *

Cora and I were locked in a small underground room, with the entrance sealed by a boulder that, despite fruitless efforts, had refused to budge. She was isolating herself from me by sulking in a corner of the room. When I hadn't been looking, I was pretty sure I had heard the occasional sound of a tear or two from her direction.

That was weird... I thought I'd heard some weird noise. I looked around, but there was nothing except the figure of Cora over in the corner.

There it was again – I know where it'd come from this time: it was from the rock-wall, just an inch away. Jogging over to it, I listened closely. It sounded as though someone was trying to break the wall from the other side – but that couldn't be. These tunnels went almost as deep as an anthill, so we were at least a few feet underground.

But, then again, I didn't know which room I was in – it was small, with nothing really in it, only a radius of 3 inches at most – so it could be near the surface, but even if it was, how would anyone break through the solid rock?

My thoughts were interrupted as a portion of the wall suddenly collapsed. Jumping backwards as a cloud of dust expanded upon me, Cora also diverted her attention from solid rock and looked at the dust.

Back-stepping to avoid getting dust in my eyes, I watched as it slowly vanished. Ordinarily, I would have been astonished to realize that the tunnels extended halfway around the swamp, as we could see the hornet's nest in the distance. But I barely noticed, as my attention was diverted to the figures just outside the hole.

There stood the circus bugs; Heimlich, Slim, Francis and Manny – but in particular, Rosie.

My mouth dropped open slightly. How could this be? How could they be here? And why?

'Dim!' exclaimed Rosie. 'We found you!'

'Wuw!' gasped Heimlich, looking over at Cora, who was watching from a distance with a look that suggested she didn't care, but I knew otherwise. 'U turned urself ento a beetl, Rosie!'

Rosie snapped, getting a look of slight annoyance. She tapped Heimlich on the shoulder, catching his line of sight. He looked down, slightly ashamed of himself.

'Surry,' he mumbled, 'but u luk like –'

'Each other,' said Rosie and Cora, at exactly the same time. Both looked very surprised to see the other even exist, let alone speak with exactly the same voice. They stared at each other, as though not really believing it.

'How'd you find me?' I asked, bringing attention back to myself. Rosie looked a bit squeamish at those words.

'Um...' she began, 'I heard you talking last night outside the tent...' My eyes widened at shock at these words. How much had Rosie heard?

'The tent –' interrupted Cora, completely confused.

'I-It-It's a long story,' I said hurriedly.

'We're here to help,' stated Francis, punching the fist of his right hand into the palm of his left.

'The rock-trap can't work,' I mumbled, looking down. I could tell all the circus bugs were watching, but it was questionable if Cora was. I let of a sigh of depression.

'I can't do anything right,' I said, more to myself then to the others, but they responded.

'De fire,' said Heimlich. This brought murmurs of assent from the others.

'Yes m'boy,' said Manny in his posh accent, 'thanks to you, we can continue living our lives!'

'And thanks to you, Francis finally lost to a GIRL,' said Slim. Francis nudged him, but then turned his attention back to me.

'Commander Francis, at your service,' stated Francis, sounding more like an army general then anything.

'We believe en u, u have tu too,' said Heimlich.

Rosie now stepped forwards, almost blocking everyone else out, even Cora.

Rosie held out a hand and smiled, obviously wanting me to take it to show that I was ready.

I stared at the group of them all for a few seconds, before I turned away. I couldn't do it... I wasn't going to face failure again, like I had my whole life.

The seconds passed, where I just contemplated what to do. The circus bugs would get in huge trouble if any hornet saw. I should probably tell them to get out of here quickly, for their own safety...

I turned around... and saw that Rosie was webbing up a small pebble with her spider web. Tightening it, she held it out on the palm of her hand, so that I could see it. I looked at it, vaguely wondering what she was doing.

'If you're dim today,' said Rosie, looking at me with a determined expression, 'what are you tomorrow?'

Looking at the web-bound pebble Rosie was holding, it dawned on me what she was doing. Despite the fact that it was almost night time, I could have sworn that sunlight, of a sort, was shining in on us. I looked up to Rosie and broke into a smile.

'Thanks... best friend.'

Rosie's smile stretched ever wider again. Dropping the pebble, she held out her hand again. I lifted one of my feet, and shook it (in a way) with her hand.

Letting go of Rosie, I looked up to the others.

'All right,' I said, putting out one foot, 'who's with me?'

Almost instantly, Rosie put her hand in on top of my foot, grinning to me. Francis chuckled, before hovering just above the ground, and putting in one of his hands.

At almost exactly the same time, Heimlich and Slim also put in a hand each. Manny also added in a hand of his.

Then, as one, we raised our hands, letting out a cheer. I chanced half a glance at Cora, but she had re-retorted to sulking in the corner again.

'Yeah,' glowered Francis, his face full of determination that nothing could shatter.

'I've got a bone to pick with your hornet friend,' he said, still hovering above the ground.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 01:05-01:12**


	7. The Only Option

CHAPTER VII: THE ONLY OPTION

Peeking through a bush, I saw that, to my immense relief, there were only four hornets in the main colony clearing. The other circus bugs and I were trying to get inside the rock-trap. I had briefly explained it to them, saying it would be difficult to control, but then didn't shirk the challenge, even Heimlich, who was having trouble not shaking from the tension – and we hadn't even got inside the rock-trap yet!

We were all here, except for Cora, who had refused to come with us, even when I had reminded her about the danger about the hornets and everything. I figured she was still holding that grudge against me. However, the circus bugs and I would have more luck getting inside this time; not only were there far fewer hornets nearby, but there were more of us, and I was the only beetle (the others being smaller species' than myself and therefore easier for them to hide).

Rosie, Manny, Heimlich and I were waiting for Francis and Slim to give us the signal. Any second now...

Rosie and myself just peeked our heads over the bush, we could see two of the hornets (who looked male, the first male drones I'd seen yet. I'm thinking hornets tended to be sexist – towards their males) talking to each other. The other two hornets were lounging around just by the tunnel entrance, sitting on the ground that sloped up to the entrance, rather like an anthill. They appeared to be discussing stuff. It just dawned on me that maybe – just maybe – male hornets were more laid-back, and slightly less vicious then female ones. It was just a hunch, but...

I was brought out of my thoughts my Francis and Slim giving the signal from a bush near the hornets. Rosie and I ducked down again, and, along with Manny and Heimlich, we readied ourselves.

A soft-thump from roughly around where the two hornets were told us that Francis and Slim had distracted their attention by hitting one of them with a rock when they weren't looking. As quick as we could, and praying they wouldn't look, we snuck our way the short distance between the bush and the barley-visible flap that concealed the entrance to the rock-trap.

Manny got in first. Heimlich stuck fast at the flap roughly around his abdomen. Rosie and I pushed hard on him and he flapped under. I quickly ran under, Rosie right behind me. We had gotten in successfully.

Manny and Heimlich climbed their way over to the prop sticks, behind which was the "bank" which still contained the 200 or so rocks. We had decided that those two would control the prop sticks, while Francis and Slim would lure the hornets (a few at a time) and Rosie, with myself, would get the hornets, once they were inside the rock-trap, into the path that the rocks rolled down when released.

While we were waiting, the other three looked around curiously, awed by the way my colony had constructed this. Heimlich was looking longingly at the cover, which covered us from all angles. I knew why: he hadn't eaten in a while, and the cover was made of leafs that would satisfy his hunger cravings. Manny was impressed by the shape of the tracks. I could tell he was fully aware that the rocks would roll down them perfectly (of course, we had found thousands of rocks, but only a select portion of the rocks were spherical enough to do the trick). I chuckled briefly at his obvious awe at the rock trap. Francis and Slim would be ready any moment...

* * *

The two male hornets were getting bored just waiting around. Nothing had happened for their shift, but it would be over shortly.

'Why we need to be on duty...' one of them moaned.

His companion slapped him on his stinger, as it wouldn't hurt him much there, but it would catch his attention at least.

'For the Queen,' his companion said to him shortly, 'for our clan. But mostly to earn ourselves names.'

This made him stop short and re-assume his posture of duty. He'd give anything for a name... very few hornets even got names, and hardly any males did.

Looking around, he didn't see anything that looked even remotely like a threat. All he saw was the ground, the swamp, a ladybug hovering in the air holding a stick insect, the other hornet guards and a –

He did a double take, looking around to face the ladybug and the stick insect, who were hovering there in the air, without a care at all. The pair of them suddenly realized that they were being watched, and smiled at him and his watch-duty companion, as though they were entertainers. As if on cue, the stick insect suddenly juggled three water droplets, tossed them into the air, by which the ladybug swallowed them as they dropped. They both then adopted a "Ta Da!" pose.

Without pausing for even an instant, he darted at them. Without even needing to look, he knew that his companion was flying right behind him and that the other two hornets had gone to get more reinforcements. The ladybug instantly let out a silent yelp and turned tail, flying away with the stick insect. But they kept going after him, gaining speed at a rate of about a millimetre a second. He was doomed, just like all coleopterans that crossed their path...

Dim, Rosie, Heimlich and Manny were waiting. Any moment now, Francis and Slim would lead a couple of hornets right in to the trap.

They heard Francis give a yelp from outside, and then the buzzing of wings getting louder. Heimlich and Manny tightened their grips on the prop sticks. Dim could taste the tension in the air. Wait for it...

Francis suddenly flew in with Slim. And the hornets would appear any second!

'Now!' said Dim to Manny and Heimlich. Just as he heard the sound of them pulling the prop sticks to the side, the two hornets flew in.

But the rock didn't roll down and push them outside into the swamp.

Looking behind him, Dim saw, with a stab of horror, that the rock had stuck fast halfway down the path. No!

Upon seeing all the circus bugs and Dim, the two hornets turned around to flee. But if they were to flee, Maula would find out about the trap, and everything would be ruined!

Just before they could fly outside, Rosie shot out a strand of spider web, catching them hard by their abdomens. But they were stronger then her...

They buzzed their wings, and due to their super-hymenopteran strength, they were dragging Rosie forward.

'Help me!' gasped Rosie, struggling to keep the hornets on the web-leash – or sorts.

Quickly, Francis and Slim rushed to her side and helped her pull the spider web. Looking to my right, I saw Heimlich and Manny groaning as they tried to dig out the soil on the sides of the stuck rock, but it still wasn't moving.

Wait! I wasn't doing anything! I needed to do something!

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the colony clearing, Maula came outside with a whole squadron of hornets, having being alerted to the ladybug and the stick insect intruders. Her red and black color scheme glared in the moon's glow just as cloud's drifted across the moon, blocking it.

'Well?' she said to the two hornets who had alerted her. 'Where'd they go?'

* * *

Dim brushed away soil particles around the rock, while Manny and Heimlich dug at the soil near it.

The rock budged forward a bit! This was it! Dim quickly got behind it and, psyching himself up, he rammed it as hard as he could.

That did it – the rock jerked loose. Manny and Heimlich quickly jumped out of its path just as it rolled its way over the ground where they had been standing only a second beforehand.

Just in time too – the hornets were almost at the entrance, despite Rosie, Slim and Francis tugging on the web rope.

'Let go!' yelled Dim at them. Knowing what he meant, the three of them let go, causing them to fall forwards, as they were now straining against a web rope connected to nothing.

Just as they got up at the ground near the entrance, the rolling rock reached them. Before they could dodge it, the rock was rolling them outside.

As it rolled them towards the swamp, they struggled to shake themselves free, but their exoskeletons felt half-crushed. As they approached the swamp –

SPLASH!

Dim and all the circus bugs heard the noise, meaning it had worked. The plan was underway!

'Yes!' I whopped, running down to the others, raising all three of my left feet. In sequence, Francis, Slim and Rosie slapped a hand each against my left feet. Hearing a cheer behind me, I turned to see Manny and Heimlich giving as small whoop also as they readied themselves by the prop sticks again.

Without waiting for a prompt, Francis flew out with Slim again. Coming out, they found themselves looking at a whole squadron of hornets. In the middle was a hornet who must be the Queen – the crown and the black-and-red color scheme kinda gave it away...

Looking at the two intruders, Maula was baffled. How did they beat two hornets all on their own? And they didn't even look injured at all...

'Get them!' she yelled to her fellow hornets. Without pausing for even an instant, they darted at Francis and Slim.

Giving another fake squeal of terror, Francis and Slim ran for it, with several hornets right behind them. They flew far ahead, and then turned to the right, flying up into the rock-trap entrance. The six hornets came in behind them –

Only for a rolling rock to catch them instantly on their chests and roll them straight outside again, right into the swamp with another splash. As if on cue, Francis flew out again with Slim just a second later.

Inside the rock-trap, Dim laughed. It was all going as planned! A few more minutes of this and enough hornets would be gone to drive off the rest!

Manny and Heimlich pulled out the prop sticks on cue, letting loose three more rocks. They rolled down as tremendous speed, catching off-guard a whopping ten hornets that had just flown in. They were quickly rolled out into a swampy death.

On the outside, Maula was panicking. What was going on? All she saw was the two intruders disappearing around the corner, several hornets following them out of sight, and then the ladybug and stick insect reappearing seconds later, quite unscathed.

'No! We're losing troops! Get more reinforcements!' she yelled at Palpatine, who had just appeared. He turned around and ran back into the tunnels.

Back inside the rock-trap, another group of hornets were caught solid by several rolling rocks and rolled out. But just as Francis and Slim went back outside again, Dim saw one dodging the rock.

'Gaa!' gasped Dim, catching Rosie's attention. Before the lone hornet could do anything, Rosie lassoed him with another web of spider web. He now struggled to fly directly upwards, stretching the rope to breaking point. Dim jumped to Rosie side and held her, keeping her from being pulled.

Suddenly, he changed direction and darted straight at Rosie and Dim. Struck by shock, they darted out of the way, and he accidently rammed straight at the cover.

While he lay dazed near the small hole he'd made in the cover, Rosie quickly yanked the spider web, dragging him into the path of another rolling rock.

Outside, by the tunnel entrance, Palpatine suddenly showed up with extra reinforcements, including Amber. Several hornets had also brought the King and Queen.

Watching the scene, Amber noticed the intruder – it was that ladybug and the stick insect she'd seen at the circus. She hadn't bothered to mention them to Maula, but she remembered them all right!

Looking again, she noticed a small hole in the debris wall just ahead. She saw a flash of the ladybug through the hole before he vanished. Two seconds later, he reappeared outside again. He must be going inside there, she thought.

Without waiting for orders, she ran forward to the debris wall. She rugby-tackled the bush at the corner, revealing the soil mound pinning the wall down. It was all a ruse!

She buzzed above the ground and lashed away the soil with her stinger, and then slashed the rope with her claw. She quickly flew over to the other corner and pushed the bush out of the way, brushed away the soil and ripped the rope. That was it!

She pushed her way under the debris wall – effectively, it was a giant dog flap now – and then flew upwards, coming face-to-face with Dim and Rosie.

They gasped, seeing that she was back. Rosie shot another wad of spider web at Amber, but Amber dodged it. Before anyone could stop her, she punched Manny and Heimlich aside from the prop sticks.

Then, with tremendous strength, she hoisted up one of the rocks. Is spite of themselves, they all watched as she hovered above the rock "bank" and flung the rock straight at the "cover."

The cover started to fall. Before it fell completely, Heimlich, Manny, Rosie and Dim hid in the rock bank.

The cover collapsed on the ground, just as Amber hoisted another rock into the air, flying away from the rock trap. All the hornets that Francis was in the process of luring towards the rock trap changed direction and flew away.

Seeing the rock trap completely, Maula snarled. Who had done this against her?

Facing the huge mound of soil, Amber flung the rock she was straining with straight through it, leaving a circular tunnel through the rock trap.

The soil instantly collapsed, sending the rocks rolling everywhere. All the hornets and beetles took flight to avoid getting squished, even though the majority of them just rolled right into the swamp.

Several rocks rolled straight down, three of the circus bugs among them. Eventually, they piled up at the swamp edge, Rosie, Heimlich and Manny collapsed. The rock trap was completely gone, and not enough hornets had been drowned!

Francis and Slim ran forward to the other three, helping them up from the ground. Manny steadied himself, with Francis and Slim, with some difficulty, pulling up Heimlich.

'Where's Dim?' whispered Slim. Rosie was about to answer, but –

'Ah!' yelled Maula, swiping Francis up from the ground with a yelp from him. In the wake of the surrounding hornets, and the King and Queen, along with several other beetles, Maula seemed to radiate red-hot fury, which even Palpatine could feel. Francis struggled in Maula's grip, but she was about four times taller than she was.

'Which one of you did this?' she yelled, snarling at the circus bugs. Her resemblance to a devil was so similar that her crown even seemed to be Satan's horns.

'Was it you, you araneaen?' she said, advancing on Rosie. The other circus bugs scurried away, as Maula came closer to Rosie. She stood her ground, but she might as well have run – she could barely stand still.

'Well, I-I-I –'

'Get away from her, Maula,' said an all-too familiar male voice. Maula turned around in a snap, still holding the struggling Francis.

Dim jumped out from behind one the rocks, facing Maula, and, for once, he didn't show any fear.

'I did it!' said Dim to Maula.

Maula, glaring at Dim, dropped Francis and, at exactly the same moment, made the scraping noise with her stinger.

Out of nowhere, several hornets, lead by Amber, grabbed Dim from behind. Despite his squirming, they hoisted him towards a lone rock a few inches away.

Maula gave a brief nod, and the hornets smashed Dim's head against the rock repeatedly. He let out natural groans of pain in between.

'This,' said Maula to the circus bugs and the beetles, 'is what happens – to those – who question NATURE!'

Turning back to the hornets and Dim, Maula made the scraping noise again. The hornets let go of Dim, dropping his figure on the ground, and they backed off into the crowd. Amber stayed close though.

'What made you think any idea of yours would work,' spat Maula with defiance, advancing on Dim.

Dim slowly looked up at Maula, his legs barley moving, with a cut leaking blood spreading across his face.

'Because,' said Dim, 'I believe – I believe in something – something better.'

The crowd looked shocked at these words – Rosie, in particular.

Maula rolled her antenna, and took a step closer.

'I hate it when some tries to rebel,' she said, suddenly giving a signal to Amber, who whacked Dim over with her stinger, making him groan.

'You pathetic amoeba,' said Maula, hovering over Dim.

'Wait; I'm wrong. You're worse than an amoeba – you're a coleopteran!'

Dim didn't move. He looked too crushed to even breathe. Maula re-turned her attention back to the beetles and the circus bugs.

'Remember one thing, coleopterans,' said Maula, pacing in front of the crowd, 'questioning nature leads to pain.

'Pain leads to suffering, suffering leads to death,' said Maula, as she passed the King and Queen.

'And you're all inferiors!' snarled Maula, having ended up in front of Rosie again.

There was a brief pause.

'You're lying, Maula,' said a voice. Maula turned around and, for once, she didn't look furious. She looked puzzled.

It was Dim. Despite his legs wobbling, he managed to stand up. In the glow of the swamp, he turned to face Maula. He braced himself.

'We're not inferiors,' he said.

Maula scowled again. Buzzing just above the ground, she slowly approached Dim. Despite the threat of a serious beating, he kept speaking.

'We coleopterans have done great things,' he breathed at Maula.

'And for GENERATIONS, we've managed ourselves AND fended off you,' he said.

The watching crowd was looking surprised, realizing that Dim was right. Several of the hornets also looked slightly shocked, especially Palpatine.

Rosie reached out with a hand into thin air, looking apprehensive.

'So-so who's stronger,' yelled Dim at the approaching Maula, even though she was almost at him.

'We're not the inferiors,' finished Dim, 'because the rulers serve the people!'

Maula was right in front of Dim, but she was distracted by a noise. Looking around, she saw the few beetles that were here uttering murmurs of assent. This was exactly the sort of thing Maula had been trying to avoid: she had to keep fear installed in them.

'If anyone's inferior, it's you,' said Dim, drawing Maula's attention back to him. She blinked, looking somewhat apprehensive.

'And you've known it all along,' questioned Dim, 'haven't you?'

In one move, Maula slapped Dim down with her stinger. Before he could get up, she clubbed him down with the side of it. She then raised it, preparing to sting him, when –

Someone ran in front of Dim, shielding him from Maula. It was Cora.

Maula landed back down on the ground again, letting out a forced chuckle that was obviously a hidden snarl. Maula raised a claw, preparing to strike, and –

'Uh, Maula,' interrupted Amber, pointing a short distance away. 'There's –'

Mauls turned to look at what Amber was pointing at – and she instantly looked shocked.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 01:12-01:19**

**The line "the rulers serve the people" is part of a letter that Gandhi sent to the British in 1909, saying that they, rightfully, deserved more freedom.  
**


	8. Coleopterans Vs Hymenopterans

CHAPTER VIII: COLEOPTERANS VS. HYMENOPTERANS

In front of the main tunnel entrance was what looked like the whole colony, and behind them were more beetles surely. Noticeable among the beetles were Weaver, as well as Berry and Quick. Every single beetle was looking at Maula, and to say they looked angry would be an understatement.

'Don't try it!' yelled Maula at them, pointing two of her claws and her stinger. However, none of her fellow hornets shared her bravery.

The second row of beetles climbed on top of the front row. The row behind them climbed on top of them too. They were forming a pyramid – a pyramid of beetles.

Several of the hornets, including Palpatine, were actually looking scared. For once, they actually looked like insects.

'I told you we shouldn't have done this...' mumbled Palpatine, as though he was a little boy aware he faced a whacking.

You see, "your majesty",' said a voice, from behind Maula, 'THIS is what happens to those who question nature.' Looking around, she saw that it wasn't Cora, but Rosie. They were both smirking at Maula.

'Those who question nature,' began Cora.

'Receive a certain punishment,' continued Rosie, standing on top of Cora. They looked quite fearsome together.

'Known as,' said both Rosie and Cora, 'EXILE.'

At that word, the pyramid of beetles attacked, letting out continuous yells. The second-highest layer of beetles opened their shells, flinging the highest layer of beetles straight at the hornets. Then, the new second-highest layer of beetles did exactly the same. They were launching a continuous bombardment – of beetles – straight at the hornets.

Meanwhile, Rosie and Cora hoisted Dim up, Rosie with her hands and Cora with her legs. They were amazed at how well they worked together as a team.

'You've done something right!' they both said to him. He managed to utter a smile, watching the expulsion of the hornets.

No longer surrounded by hornets, the other circus bugs helped in the attack.

'Launch an attack!' yelled Manny running towards the hornets that were now under retreat. Many of the hornets, under sheer numbers, had already been drowned in the swamp.

'Don't run!' yelled Maula after her running companions. 'They're blasted inferiors!'

However, Maula yelped and jumped out of the way of an incoming herd of rhino beetles – they were winning.

To the right, Francis was suddenly ambushed by Amber, who towered above him. She leered at him, but he stood his ground.

'Females aren't so tough!' he yelled at her, jabbing her in her chest. She gasped, clearly shocked.

Without warning, Heimlich and Slim landed behind Francis. All three of them raised a finger, as though to jab her chest again.

Amber jumped backwards, and then took flight, flying after the other hornets that had fled. They were flying across the swamp, back towards the hornet's nest. The dark of the night quickly consumed them. Francis, Slim and Heimlich all slapped hands together.

'Ja, boys rule!' Heimlich exclaimed.

Everyone then turned their attention on Maula, the only hornet left.

'Gaa!' yelled Maula, as a crowd of beetles closed in on her. She buzzed her membrane-built wings and flew upwards, just dodging the crowd of beetles –

And then she rebounded off Weaver, who had been hovering right above her. She fell down into the crowd – who instantly pinned her between several of themselves.

'To the rocks!' yelled Dim, pinning her from behind with his horn.

'To the rocks!' chorused the crowd, walking towards several lone rocks at the edge of the swamp.

Mauls yelled with all her might, and struggled heavily, but her efforts were fruitless. The whole crowd was going, with Francis, Slim, and Manny walking on one side, and Heimlich leaping his huge leaps.

'Put me down, you coleopterans!' roared Maula as they reached the rocks. The crowd responded by dropping her – just as several other beetles rolled two big rocks on her feet, pinning her down. As she gasped, she noticed Manny and Slim in the crowd. They pointed behind her, smiling.

Looking behind, she saw Heimlich jumping on top of the two rocks pinning her feet down. He chuckled at her, giving her a Nazi greeting.

Letting a squirm that was a mix of terror and fury, she looked forward again.

Dim was right in front of her, just out of her reach. Cora and Rosie stood right behind him.

'Enjoy your devouring, Maula!' said Dim, rearing briefly on his hind legs, as though he was a ferocious beast again. Behind him, Rosie and Cora slapped hands together – they finally seemed to have accepted the existence of each other.

Heimlich readied himself on the boulder, ready to jump, when a noise rumbled in the distance.

'Vhat?' he said, looking up. Everyone else stopped cheering too. While Maula still looked scared, all the others looked worried. Everyone else looked around, but Dim looked pass the rocks that were holding Maula.

There was something blue and dark rearing up and down in the background of the swamp. It loomed closer, but only when it was just three inches away did Dim realise what it was. Widening his eyes, he turned around quickly.

'Flood!' he yelled, quickly grabbing a leg of Cora and a hand of Rosie, but the crowd had only just turned to run when –

WASH!

The flood struck, lashing at the crowd. The backwash rang with the sound of a gun, when another wave attacked. The beetles were running everywhere, yelling amidst the sound of the waves.

Another wave struck out, almost like it whipped the crowd. The crowd started running towards the tunnel entrance, getting crowded, as it was single-file entrance. The King and Queen quickly got in as more and more beetles got it. A giant wave was approaching, one which threatened to drown the whole clearing.

Finding her gripping on the ground, Maula made herself look up from where she was still pinned.

Looking ahead, she saw Cora and Rosie rushing to Dim. Rosie held him by his head, while Cora supported him from behind. That was it – no more fooling around. She had to KILL him.

She snarled, realizing that the rocks had become dislodged by the waves that had missed her, but Heimlich was still keeping them pinned down.

Suddenly, a giant wave lunged upon them. Heimlich wobbled upon the boulder, and fell forward.

Upon that, Maula instantly grabbed him and, using him as a pole vault, flung herself up, catapulting the boulder off her. She then darted at Dim, reading her claws and stinger in mid-shot.

Dim, Cora and Rosie looked up at the incoming hazard, and only had time to look horrified before –

WHAM!

Clubbing Rosie and Cora aside, Maula looped around in mid-air, flying towards the swamp with Dim in her grasp by his back left foot.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' screamed Dim, as Maula reached the swamp and flew upwards to avoid another wave.

'No!' yelled Cora, looking at Maula as she grew smaller. However, Rosie wasted no time in mourning.

'Come on! Don't let her get away!' yelled Manny, taking flight. Francis, looking angry, flew behind him, holding Slim as a weapon.

'Rraagh!' yelled Weaver, buzzing his hard wings and flying off, having quickly scooped up Rosie and Heimlich on top of himself.

Ahh-waaahhhhh,' Dim moaned, as Maula looped around, aware that Francis and Manny were right behind her. He opened his shell and tried to buzz his wings, but they still wouldn't fly – he was trapped!

Maula snarled as she flew down and then quickly up, hoping to avoid her pursuers. But Manny and Francis were closing in, and Weaver was just two inches behind them.

Gaining up on Maula, Manny flew to her left, Francis and Slim to her right. They both prepared to grab her. Maula glanced at both of them, and tightened her grip on Dim, who was still scared out of his wits.

In one move, Manny and Francis both launched themselves at Maula – only for Maula to stop flying for a second, so that they instead crashed into each other. The tangle that was Manny, Slim and Francis had only just fallen when Maula flew overhead again. However, that move had cost her – Weaver was only now an inch behind Maula.

They had now reached the big tree, the chase taking its path through the giant branches.

'Wa-Wait!' screamed Dim, as Maula kept flying. 'You guys – help me!'

'Launch mir!' ordered Heimlich to Rosie. Without hesitating, and in one move, Rosie secured Heimlich in a wad of web rope, and threw him forwards.

Heimlich just about managed to land on top of Maula's stinger, and before she could react –

'Nehmen Sie dieses!' he yelled, pulling Maula's lower arms as hard as he could. She veered left and right in her flight path, trying to throw him off.

'Ahh! Let go of me, you larva lepidopteran!'

'Nie!'

With one of his spare hands, Heimlich reached forwards and, while still straining Maula, secured one of his hands around Dim's feet. In the bracing wind of fast-wing-flight, he pulled, and –

Dim's other leg came free of Maula's hand.

'Got hem!' yelled Heimlich. Rosie jerked back on the spider web, pulling Heimlich off Maula –

But without support, Heimlich and Dim instantly fell down, pulling Rosie and Weaver with them. Before they could do anything –

CRASH!

Weaver was stuck between two branches, with Heimlich and Dim handing below by the spider web, drifting in the storm.

Weaver strained, but he was wedged tight in the space between two huge twigs of wood.

'I'm stuck!' he yelled.

Lightning struck in the distance, and something flashed by. Dim looked around – he couldn't see Maula anywhere, but he was sure she was somewhere close by.

'Rosie! Reel us in!' yelled Dim. Against Heimlich weight, Rosie slowly pulled up the rope – they were already halfway up.

Something whizzed by near Dim. He couldn't see anything, but he knew something was close.

'Rosie! Hurry!' said Dim. Rosie pulled the rope up as fast as she could; Heimlich was just coming within reach of her.

'Gotcha!' she whooped, and then –

Maula attacked out of nowhere, lashing Rosie with her stinger. Rosie let go of the rope in agony, and Heimlich and Dim fell down again.

Maula flew down with then, and quickly plucked Dim from Heimlich's grasp; leaving the larva lepidopteran swinging below Weaver and Rosie, she flew upwards.

'No!' yelled Dim in defeat as Maula flew out of the tree's branches and they were swallowed by the darkness.

Weaver strained again in the position he was stuck in, but he didn't even budge.

Heimlich let out a sigh. 'Ve Germans neffur win...'

* * *

Maula had flown really high now, and hardly anything was visible in any direction other than total darkness.

She could see the hornet's nest in the distance. Once she got there, with hornet backups, she could make up a new plan –

'Augh!' said Maula, as something rammed her from behind, causing her to let go of Dim. Looking down, she saw him falling – and then something swoop over him, picking him up with her legs. It was Cora!

Maula changed direction and flew after them, her stinger arched over her body, ready for action.

Cora had secured her legs around Dim's shell plates, maintaining a very firm grip on him. She looked down at him as they flew.

'Dim, I –'

Maula appeared behind them, lashing her stinger. Cora only just dodged the attack; she quickly flew right and down, but Maula was catching up – her slimmer body gave her a speed boost.

Somehow, they ended flying right over the swamp. Two tidal waves loomed on both sides, threatening to drown them easily.

'Keep going!' yelled Dim over the roar of the waves.

'I'm trying!' Cora yelled back.

Maula was only a centimetre behind them, veering left and right, following them like a homing missile. Her stinger got just a millimeter from Dim's body when –

The wave collapsed, just missing them. Maula hovered upwards, saving herself, but losing speed.

Cora and Dim had reached a tree in the island, but they were much lower down this time, among the tree roots snaking around the bubbly water. She flew upwards, just flying over a large tree branch about 15 feet above the swamp –

Maula struck out again, and this time, her aim was true; in a way. She had been aiming for Dim, but Cora had shielded him. She lost his grip on him, dropping him on the edge of the tree branch, and she flew overhead, getting stuck – much like Weaver – between a part where the branch branched into two separate twigs. Looking from where Dim had landed, she strained, facing Dim with a look of terror, but wasn't able to break free.

* * *

'Come on!' whined Francis, straining, with Manny, to pull Slim from a huge tangle of twigs, where they had crashed into.

Francis quickly shoved Slim further in, and then, in one swift move, yanked him back out again, scattering loose twigs everywhere.

'Let's go!' yelled Manny. Francis hoisted Slim between his two arms, and the three of them flew off to catch up with Weaver, Rosie and Heimlich.

* * *

Maula stepped closer, snarling with every step. This only served to make her look like a part-devil, part-monster hornet. Of course, I had first hand-experience in feeling like a monster, but it was questionable whether she felt like a monster. Something told me she had never even considered the matter...

Just as I was finding my grip on the branch (which was only about as wide as I was), Maula reached me. But instead of using her stinger, she lashed out with her claws, cutting deep cuts in my face. I felt the blood seeping everywhere

I let out a scream, but what did it matter? Cora was trapped, and there was no way around Maula without flying, which I was incapable of doing.

Maula kicked out, pushing my further backwards; I was at the very corner of the branch – another centimetre and I'd fall off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cora pick up a small twig with her mouth, as though she was going to spit it out. My eyes widened when I realized what she was trying to do. Please don't do it!

Too late; just as Maula was about to push me, Cora shot the twig straight at Maula's back. It whizzed right through her twin pairs of membrane wings, rendering them useless. That was good – without the power of flight, a hornet's stinger was too heavy and cumbersome to be of any use. But it was also bad.

Maula whipped around, and noticed Cora. She confirmed my fears, and marched off towards where Cora was trapped, leaving me alone.

The willpower to help a friend in need rose inside me like a dragon, and I got up and charged at Maula.

Just as she was about to attack Cora – who was whimpering as the devil-like hornet approached her – I rammed her with my horn, almost pushing her off the branch to my right. She just about regained her balance, and launched herself at me, but I reared back on my hind legs again and launched myself at her two.

Still on my hind legs, my front legs had locked against her claws, with which she was shielding her body. For a split-second, she showed a spasm of fear, as which I smirked, letting my guard down; this was a big mistake.

She shoved me off her, quickly, almost forcing me to back-flip – and then, before I could do anything – she jumped in the air, spinning a full 360 degrees, pushing me off with her stinger.

I fell backwards, falling off the branch we had been brawling on. I fell down only briefly as – somehow, against all the odds – I managed to secure my two front legs between two tiny twigs only a foot or so below the big branch.

Looking down at me from above, Maula laughed again, a high, completely cold, evil laugh. There was no question now – she was truly Satan.

Looking below where I was hanging, I saw why Maula was laughing – the American alligator, the same one from before, was at the bottom of the swamp, looking up at us, snapping it's gigantic jaws. As a vertebrate, it may be a monster, but at least it wasn't evil, like the hymenopteran standing above me on the branch, laughing.

* * *

'Almost there...' strained Rosie, watching as Francis, Slim and Manny pulled Weaver with all their might.

'Gu on!' cheered Heimlich (who was now secured in Weaver legs, just like Dim had previously done), for he had jerked a bit there.

Francis flew out from Weaver, quickly turned around to face him, and then suddenly rammed him, pushing him free from where he had been wedged. He buzzed his wings again, ready to fly.

'Let's catch up!' commandeered Rosie. All six of them flew off, determined with all their might to catch up to Dim and Maula. Rosie prayed that he wasn't dead yet... if he was, it would be her fault.

* * *

The alligator jumped out of the water, its front jaws only just missing my hind legs – I had had to hold them in the air to avoid being mauled to death.

Speaking of beasts, Maula was still above me, her mouth bleeding. Her body heaved up and down with her breathing, which hid a badly-contained external grudge.

There was only one way out of this, but it was impossible; I was trying to help myself, and not a friend. I lowered my head – it was hopeless.

Suddenly I heard wing flapping. Looking to my right, I saw Weaver, Rosie, and everyone else a good distance off. They very barely visible, but I could tell they were coming towards us.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. This was it; the twigs that I was hanging by were straining.

Above me Maula, expression turned to one of mild surprise and curiosity. Now!

The twigs I was holding on to snapped – and at exactly the same moment, I opened my shell and flew upwards, coming level-to-level with Maula.

Her pause of surprise cost her. I swung my body around in a circle, clubbing her off the branch in almost exactly the same method she had done. I landed on the branch, and looked down, watching.

Maula fell down and, with a THUMP, landed on a thick branch below. She slowly looked up again, watching me watching her.

Again, her pause of surprise cost her. As the alligator below also watched, the branch she was on strained, and snapped.

Flailing and screaming, Maula fell through the air, right down to the alligator.

The alligator smiled and smirked, snapping its jaws as Maula's body came closer. It opened its mouth wide, and –

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 01:19-01:26**

**German translation: mir=me,** **Nehmen Sie dieses!=Take this!, Nie!=No! **


	9. Big Difference Made

CHAPTER IX: BIG DIFFERENCE MADE

Rosie jumped off Weaver, landing near Cora on the branch. She quickly grabbed Cora and, with surprising strength, pulled her free. Cora positioned herself next to Rosie, and they both looked down.

The alligator closed its jaws slowly, and then it sunk back into the surface of the swamp. It was over.

'Where's Dim?' said Cora hurriedly. They both looked around, until they saw him, two inches away on the other side of the branch, covered it twigs. He looked very dead; he was on his side, his eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. He was still leaking blood though.

'Oh no...' said Cora slowly.

'Dim!' gasped Rosie. They both hurried over to his body, and, straining briefly, they quickly shoved the twigs off him.

Rosie quickly conjured some more spider web from her bulgy abdomen, and she stuck it on Dim's cuts, stopping the blood leaking.

Cora just stared at him, unable to believe what she was saying. She had said she had despised him – and now he was dead.

'No... No...' she breathed slowly. 'You can't... please...'

She remembered watching when Dim had originally returned from the hornets, and collapsed in front of the crowd. She had shed a tear while several beetles carried him inside the tunnels.

"You're very brave and bright", she had thought.

Rosie finished patching Dim up, but he still showed no signs of life.

A memory flashed across Rosie mind too: she had secretly kissed him while he had been asleep the night before he had left the circus. The thought haunted her, but it also gave her life.

"I love you, you bright beetle", she had thought.

Looking at his lifeless figure, they both lowered their heads. Floating in the background, the other circus bugs and Weaver, looked shocked, and closed their eyes in respect.

Suddenly, Dim coughed, spreading some tree dust away from his body. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning.

Rosie and Cora both let out sighs of relief.

'Oh, thank goodness,' said Rosie.

'Dim,' said Cora slowly, looking at him straight in the eye, 'I don't despise you.'

'Listen,' said Dim, 'I'm... I'm so sorry I deserted you...'

Everyone, especially Cora and Rosie, looked at Dim with expressions of apologies as well.

'U knuw mir,' said Heimlich, from where Weaver was still hovering in the air, 'I'm tu young tu hold a grudge.'

Dim looked at Rosie and Cora again. He held up two of his feet in their direction, looking more hopeful then since this whole crisis had began.

They both looked at him with appraising looks, and then Cora held one of his feet with her own; Rosie gave him one of her hands.

'Hey, guys...' said Dim slowly.

'Yeah,' they both responded simultaneously, still holding one of his limbs each.

'Was I...' he struggled, 'was I... bright?'

Cora and Rosie widened their eyes at these words. They both seemed to be wondering what to say. Rosie spoke first.

'Well,' began Rosie slowly, 'yeah.'

'You were brighter then bright,' said Cora.

'I was?' said Dim in awe, both of himself and them.

'You were... luminous,' said Rosie.

'Really?' questioned Dim.

They both nodded, surpassing a smile.

Dim chuckled, looking around at the watching circus bugs and Weaver as well.

They all chuckled, just going with the flow of their savior. Eventually, though still on the ground, Dim spoke again.

'Thanks.'

* * *

I was giving my final speech to the colony and the circus bugs, back in the main colony clearing. They had to leave soon, as P.T. still had them under contracts.

'... and you guys were the first to like me for who I am,' I said to the circus bugs. 'And... You made a difference in me.

'But we all made a difference,' I continued, turning back to the main colony, who were close by. Cora, Weaver, and the King and Queen were at the front.

'All of us,' I said. 'Even the hornets...'

There was pause. Eventually, Rosie clapped for Dim, almost crying from happiness. The other circus bugs joined in within a second.

Looking behind me, I saw Cora, Weaver, and the King and Queen also clapping (by slapping their front feet against each other).

Before I could look more then surprised, the rest of the colony was also clapping. Berry, Quick, the deep-voiced male who drank his own pee once... everyone.

I smiled, feeling the sunshine shining harder than ever, even though it was the middle of the day anyway. And then –

'Uh, excuse me...' said a voice. We all looked up; it was Palpatine, hovering above us. Some of the beetles looked afraid, but not as afraid as he did.

'Hi...' he squirmed slowly, raising a claw, and giving the "live long and prosper" sign.

Heimlich opened his mouth... and puked up the remnants of his last meal.

'Don't be afraid,' he began slowly, aware that the whole colony was watching him, 'I just wanted to say that... it's great that you're free, and... I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, and...'

'You didn't,' I interrupted. We hadn't seen him since we had chased out the hornets, but I knew he never meant any harm.

'Maula did,' I said to him, still sounding peaceful, 'but you didn't.'

Palpatine surpassed a smile at these words.

'You're always welcome here,' said the Queen to Palpatine, looking up at his as he looked down at her.

Palpatine paused at these words, clearly lost for words.

'OK,' he smiled, surpassing a brief chuckle. He gave the "live long and prosper sign" again, and then he turned around and flew off.

We watched him get smaller as he flew off for a few seconds.

'We gotta go too!' exclaimed Slim. All the circus bugs turned to leave... except Rosie. The other had only walked a few paces, before they realized that she was still looking at me.

I looked at her, seeing both Cora and myself in her. I smiled, although it was a smile of both joy and sorrow.

She didn't smile back at me, but instead just held her hands close to her body, looking tearful.

'Rosie...' I mumbled, fiddling with my feet as I talked, 'I'm... I'm gonna miss you...'

Rosie broke into a tearful smile at these words.

'You too, Dim,' she said, coming closer. I could feel the power radiating from her.

'No matter what anyone says,' she said, as we came closer – into a hug – while she leaked a tear, 'you'll always be bright to me.'

I embraced her in the hug we were sharing. It felt like bliss.

Eventually we broke apart. We both looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. No more words were necessary. We both understood.

She turned and walked away. The other circus bugs looked at me for a few seconds before they also turned and walked away.

I looked down at the ground, painfully unaware that the rest of the colony was still here. Something didn't feel right. Despite the fact that the hornets were gone... something was still missing...

'Dim!' said a voice ahead. I looked up to see that it was Rosie, just a few inches away with the other circus bugs.

She tossed something through the air, and I caught it with my feet. Looking down, I realized that it was the second web-bound pebble – the one that Rosie had made to cheer me up.

Looking up at her again, I saw that she was holding the first web-bound pebble – the one that I had made to cheer her up.

I nodded at her to show that I understood. She nodded too, and then turned away and left.

I watched their figures as they got smaller. That was it! I knew what was still missing...

I turned to the colony again, but particularly Cora.

'Hey,' I began. 'I gotta...'

They looked at me, while I continued to stammer.

'I gotta go...' I mumbled, not able to find ways to communicate it effectively.

They stared at me for a few seconds, before they nodded. We all knew and understood.

I smiled at them, before I turned and ran off towards the circus bugs.

'Wai – Wait!' I cried, as I caught up to them. They turned to face me again, their faces full of surprise.

'Rosie,' I gasped, as I reached them. 'Everyone...

Can I... can I go with...'

Their eyes widened. Rosie looked at me, they pointed at them briefly, questioning me question.

'Yeah...' I said.

Rosie smiled again at that, as did the other circus bugs.

'Welcome aboard!' said Francis, clapping me on the back.

Rosie looked at me. We both held out our web-bound pebbles, and we juggled them against each other.

We had just turned to leave, when I remembered something I had forgotten to do.

'Wait guys!' I said, stopping them in their tracks. I quickly gave Rosie my web-bound pebble briefly. 'I forgot something...'

They had only just let me go when I quickly ran back to the colony, who was still watching from a distance.

I ran up to Cora, getting so close that no one else could hear what I was about to say.

'Cora,' I whispered in her ear, 'will you be my mate?'

Instead of responding with words, she smiled just like Rosie, before kissing me on the cheek, just like I had done.

She kept her lips planted there, for almost too long, I thought. I didn't mean now.

'Uh, Cora...' I stammered, 'I didn't mean right now...'

'Sorry,' she stammered, letting go of me. I looked at her in an appraising sort of way, before I turned around – and opened my wings to fly back towards the circus bugs.

'Go have fun with your friends!' I heard her say, as Rosie climbed on top of me and I picked up Heimlich with my legs. Francis rose into the air with Slim and Manny floated beside them.

I turned around so I could see them as we flew away. The colony was cheering as we flew over the grass stalks, and so were the circus bugs.

'Goodbye!' cried Francis, also flying backwards.

'Have fun, beetles!' whooped Slim.

'Ja!' exclaimed Heimlich.

'Bye!' called several beetles in the crowd.

'See you around, dude!' roared Weaver, just loud enough that we could all hear him.

'See you next time, Weaver!' I called out to him.

'Bye Cora!' I finally said.

There was a pause, before I finally turned around to fly away properly.

'Bye Dim,' said Cora quietly.

As we flew over the grass stalks, right next to the swamp, back to the circus tent, while Rosie carefully clutched our two web-bound pebbles, I knew we'd learnt several things from this - but one thing in particular.

Your friends can be those who like you for what you've done – but they should be those who like you for who you are.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 01:26-01:30**


	10. Credits And Outtakes

CHAPTER X: CREDITS AND OUTTAKES

**A Bug's Life: A Beetle's Life**

Movie Info:

MMPA Rating: PG

Runtime: 104 minutes

Country: USA

Language: English

Color: Color (Technicolor)

Aspect Ratio: 2.35: 1

Tagline: The inevitable clash between two completely different species – in the Insect Kingdom!

* * *

(Ideal) Cast List:

Brad Garrett (Dim)

? (Maula)

Bonnie Hunt (Cora)

Bonnie Hunt (Rosie)

Sam Worthington (Weaver)

Ian McDiarmid (Palpatine)

David Hyde Pierce (Slim)

Denis Leary (Francis)

Me (Heimlich)

? (Manny)

John Ratzanberger (P.T. Flea)

Tilda Swinton (Amber)

? (The King)

? (The Queen)

Julia-Louis Dreyfus (Berry)

Resse Witherspoon (Quick)

* * *

**Outtakes**

Shot: b14_ 36 Take: 48 Date: 4/11/18 Location: Tent Chapter: Friends, Insectism, Family

Director (off-screen): Speak! Marker!_  
An insect slaps the clapperboard shut on-screen, and then retreats to the side._  
Director (off-screen): And... Action!_  
P.T. lit up a gigantic match against the up-turned wastepaper basket. He leapt onto the giant bottle of flammable liquid – and then overbalanced due to the match's weight and fell off._  
P.T (laughing hard): I'm sorry! Let me try again...  
RETAKE_  
P.T. leapt onto the bottle of flammable liquid. The flammable liquid shot out of the opener, and P.T. tried to swing the lit match into the path – but he was stumbling back and forth, unable to keep a firm grip on the match._  
P.T.: This thing's heavy, you know! Just give me one more take!  
RETAKE_  
P.T. leapt onto the bottle of flammable liquid. The flammable liquid shot out of the opener, and P.T. tried to stick the lit mach into the path – only to fall forwards, right into the flammable liquid with the match. The whole thing burst into flames._  
Director (off-screen): Ooh..._  
The fire melts away, leaving a black and ash-covered P.T. on the ground._  
Director (off-screen): OK, where's the stunt-double?  
P.T. (coughing): I – I'm the stunt double...  
Director (off-screen): OK, people, we're running out of matches! Let him heal for the break, and let's go again!

* * *

Shot: b4_21 Take: 9 Date: 5/25/18 Location: Swamp Chapter: Swamp Chase

_Dim flew directly under the root and then flew straight upwards, smacking right into the root. The rocks wobbled, fell off – and one of them smashed the camera, changing the image to one of numerous tiny colored lines, with a cracked hole in the middle._  
Director (off-screen): OK, tail-slate it!

* * *

Shot: b18_17 Take: 5 Date: 4/4/18 Location: Colony Clearing Chapter: Coleopterans Vs. Hymenopterans

_Amber landed in front of Francis, surprising him. She leered at him, but he stood his ground._  
Francis: Females aren't so tough!_  
Francis jabbed Amber in the chest. She fell backwards, clearly in great pain. Francis looked shocked at possibly injuring his fellow actress._  
Francis: Wha... What did I do?  
Amber (groaning on ground): It's not your fault. It's just... I'm carrying larvae!_  
Huge laughter at these words. Francis laughs for a while, before facing Amber again._  
Francis: Are you serious?_  
Both Francis and Amber look confused at these words. They both look around, at each other, and then at the screen.

* * *

_

Shot: b9_32 Take: 3 Date: 12/13/17 Location: Dim's 2nd Dream Chapter: Groundbreaking Decisions

_Maula leered down on Dim, having slashed cuts in his face. She then raised her claws again – and the red-and-black color of her claws stayed floating in the air, while her claws (which were normal color) were above that. The rest of her body was still covered in red and black._  
Director (off-screen): Cut!_  
The red and black of Maula completely materialized into a purple chameleon, which stood in front of Maula. It was Randall._  
Dim: I can't believe it!  
Maula: That's the third time!  
Randall (looking anxious): Sorry, sorry. I wasn't paying attention for a second there. No, I'm ready now – sorry.

* * *

Shot: b6_49 Take: 7 Date: 10/28/17 Location: Infirmary Chapter: Long Chats

Dim: I... I like you a lot too._  
Both Cora and Dim leaned closer to each other. But as Dim made to kiss Cora, she looked confused._  
Cora: Uh... what do I do next?  
Director (off-screen): Almost kiss before Berry comes back!  
Cora (with hidden delight): Oh. OK!_  
They both readjust themselves to retake the shot again.

* * *

_

Shot: b13_54 Take: 2 Date: 1/1/18 Location: Tent Chapter: Hosting A Show

Heimlich: Surrender, walking flower! I enly wish tu enjoy ur fine nectur!  
Francis: Whoa, whoa, stop! Shut the camera!_  
The camera shot stop moving, and all the actors on-set briefly relax._  
Director (off-screen): What?  
Francis (mocking): "I only wish to enjoy ur fine nectur!" This is a G-rated film!  
Director (off-screen): Actually, it's PG.  
Francis (accepting): Alright, I'm ready for another take!

* * *

Shot: b10_9 Take: 9 Date: 12/21/17 Location: Colony Clearing Chapter: No Difference

Director (off-screen): And... Action!  
Maula: Excellent! That recipe of pupa egg shells, spider venom, and our own stinging liquid made those gas grenades work!_  
Maula carelessly tossed one of the gas grenades in the air, and it came back down – and hit something solid a millimeter from Maula's skin. The gas spread quickly, causing Maula to collapse on the ground, along with her devil-like color scheme, next to her. A second later, it materialized back into Randall._  
Palpatine (to Director): I told you hiring that reptile was a bad idea! You should have used actual tattoos...  
Director (off-screen): I'm beginning to think you're right...

* * *

Shot: b7_07 Take: 1 Date: 3/15/18 Location: Crew Room Chapter: Plan Formulating

Quick: Hey Dim, we were thinking of having a party. Want to join us?_  
Someone had drawn several moles on Quick's face. All beetles on-screen and most insects off-screen begin to laugh out loud._  
Quick: Wha? What are you laughing at?_  
Quick notices her fake moles, and gets really angry._  
Quick (sarcastically): Yeah, real funny, Heimlich!

* * *

Shot: b9_10 Take: 1 Date: 3/17/18 Location: Colony Clearing Chapter: Groundbreaking Decisions

Queen: Let me see that..._  
Quick moves aside quickly – and the words "a larva lepidopteran was ere..." are visible on her face, right below her eyes. Everyone laughs again._  
Quick: What's so funny?_  
She notices the words on her face, and gets all cross-eyed._  
Quick: Heimlich!

* * *

Shot: b7_19 Take: 1 Date: 3/19/18 Location: Crew Room Chapter: Plan Formulating

Quick: Right._  
Quick turns to the room of beetles at large – and the words "I'm open tu physical pleasure" are visible on her back shell. The whole room breaks into hysterics._  
Quick: That's it! Where's Heimlich?_  
She buzzes her wings, and flies off-screen in a hurry.

* * *

_

Shot: b14_63 Take: 12 Date: 12/29/17 Location: Royal Quarters Chapter: Friends, Insectism, Family

Maula: Where is he?_  
Maula delivered a slap to the Queen's face – only for the red-and-black of her arms to remain floating in mid-air._  
Director (off-screen): Cut that!_  
Randall re-materializes into full-fledged existence. Everyone glares at him._  
Maula: Can't you do anything right? You're more painful than real tattoos!  
Randall: It's not easy, doing visual effects! Why can't we just use CGI for it?  
Director (off-screen): OK, people, we're losing our lines! Let's try again!

* * *

Shot: b14_87 Take: 2 Date: 4/14/18 Location: Swamp Tree Chapter: Coleopterans Vs. Hymenopterans

_Dim closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. The twigs snapped – and he fell off-screen at a tremendous speed. There is the sound of mauling and tearing from below._  
Director (off-screen): OK, get the 2nd stunt double!  
RETAKE_  
Dim closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. Seconds passed, but the twigs didn't snap._  
Director (off-screen): Where's the BOOM operator?  
Boom Operator (off-screen, lowering the boom on-screen): Here...  
Director (off-screen): Not you! The stunts and explosions operator!  
Boom Operator (off-screen): Oh, he went to a motel.  
RETAKE_  
Dim closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. The twigs snapped, and he flew upwards – only to smack himself into something heavy above the camera shot. The shot follows him, and we see him groaning, next to a solid wall of bricks above him._  
Dim: Who... who put this here?

* * *

Shot: b19_45 Take: 5 Date: 5/1/18 Location: Colony Clearing Chapter: Big Difference Made

Director (off-screen): Action!  
Rosie: You too, Dim. No matter what anyone says... you'll always be a Beatle to me._  
Moderate laughter off-screen. Rosie looks around, and then laughs herself, along with Dim._  
Rosie: Beatle! Sorry, I know we have no drums! Let me try again...  
Director (off-screen): OK, cut!

* * *

Shot: b17_37 Take: 27 Date: 1/21/18 Location: Colony Clearing Chapter: the Only Option

Director (off-screen): Action! And... Pull back._  
Slim juggled three water droplets, and then tossed them in the air – and they hid Francis' wings, behind his head. He and Slim instantly fell to the ground. They slowly got up, laughing along with everyone else._  
Slim: I'm sorry! Francis, you gotta open your mouth wide, I'm not a good thrower.  
Director (off-screen): OK, let's go again!

* * *

Shot: b18_64 Take: 1 Date: 10/5/17 Location: Swamp Tree Chapter: Coleopterans Vs. Hymenopterans

_Flik is loafing around on the big branch before Atta buzzes on-screen._  
Flik: Thanks a lot, Atta!  
Atta (blushing): Oh, it was nothing...  
Flik: I knew they'd make an A Bug's Life sequel, and you helped convince them!  
Atta (squirming): Well, that's not quite true...  
Flik: What do you mean?  
Atta (nervously): Well, it's A Bug's Life... but it's a prequel, not a sequel...  
Flik (angrily): Arrgh! First Heimlich tricks me, then you! Will I ever be on camera again?_  
All of a sudden, Dim lands out of nowhere. Flik and Atta – uttering Wilhelm screams – dive off the tree branch to avoid getting squished.

* * *

_

Shot: b17_44 Take: 6 Date: 4/5/18 Location: Rock Trap Chapter: The Only Option

_Dim rammed the rock with all his might. It rolled down the path at a tremendous speed – and instead of rolling out the two hornets, it rolled over them. Their crushed remnants oozed blood._  
Everyone: Ooh...  
Director (off-screen): OK, how many extras are dead?  
Off-Screen Insect (off-screen): Twenty-seven.  
Director: (off-screen): Get some more extras, then!  
Off-screen Insect (off-screen): How?  
Director (off-screen): I dunno; offer them a burrito!

* * *

Shot: b18_35 Take: 5 Date: 5/28/18 Location: Swamp Tree Chapter: Coleopterans Vs. Hymenopterans

_Maula veered around, trying to shake Heimlich off. Heimlich reached forward to grab Dim – and instead pulled off Maula's red and black colour scheme, which instantly materialized back into Randall._  
Randall: That's it! I quit! Get my agent on the phone!

* * *

Shot: b12_65 Take: 10 Date: 8/11/17 Location: Bug Bar (City) Chapter: Meeting The Troupe

Francis: About two months._  
Heimlich, out of nowhere, suddenly flung food straight at Francis. It hit him in the face, and slowly slid down his chest, leaving him covered in sticky grub._  
Slim (picking up food): Food fight!  
_Everyone starts flinging food at each other. Several pieces of kernels hit the camera, running the image._  
Director (off-screen): Wait! Cut! CUT!  
_Someone off-screen flings food at the director. We hear him collapsing._  
Dim: Oops...

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 01:30-01:39**

**The Date numbers and based on a fake release date of November 2018, 20 years after A Bug's Life. The Shot and Take numbers are rough hunches, mostly guessed from chapter length.  
**


End file.
